Hiding
by Breeze Williow
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are living in Europe during the time of the Holocaust. When unexpected visitors show up on their doorstep in the dark of night, things become dangerous. At least Blaine and Kurt have each other...?
1. Visitors

**Hey! Breeze Willow here! I am your author for this story and if you're reading this I'm supper happy that you are! This is not my first Klaine fanfic but it is the first I have published so I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to a loud banging on the door. He looked over at the clock on the wall. 2 a.m. <em>Who could it be at 2 in the morning?<em> He wondered to himself. He really didn't feel like getting up. Besides Kurt was so warm and looked so peaceful that he hated to wake him.

But sooner or later the banging would.

He sighed. He carefully unwrapped his arms from around Kurt and slid out from underneath him. He froze as Kurt squirmed in his sleep, obviously aware that Blaine was missing. Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's forehead, causing him to relax immediately.

Blaine smiled at his husband and began to walk down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Quick! Or they'll see us!" a girl in her early twenties hissed at a boy her age who was running with her, "Do you want to get us killed?"<p>

"I think you're both being over dramatic," said another walking up, "We're going to be fine!"

Heavy boots were heard on the cobblestone. The three disappeared into an alley way and none dared to breathe until the running couldn't be heard.

"Can we please get off the streets!" the girl pleaded "I'm so scared!"

"It's ok honey, we'll get find someplace – "the boy began.

"No we won't!" the other one said, "The Gestapo are everywhere and we don't have a place to hide that would accept Jews! It's hopeless! We might as well give up now!"

"Actually I know where we can go," the girl piped up.

"Let's make a visit to the Hummel-Anderson residence"

* * *

><p>Blaine looked through the peep hole.<p>

He gasped and undid the latch as fast as he could. As soon as the door opened the girl and two guys had been hastily brought in and greeted with massive hugs each.

"We were so worried about you guys!" Blaine said hugging them, "Kurt and I have been hoping that you'd manage to keep hidden."

"Actually we thought you two might help us with that…"Rachel began.

Finn turned to Blaine, "We were thinking that maybe you could hide us here…"

"Please do, I can't take anymore of paranoid Rachel," Puck begged.

"She can be paranoid sometimes," Kurt said coming down the stairs.

"Kurt!" Rachel ran to him giving him a huge hug.

"Hey Rachel, it's good to see you too," he hugged back, "Finn! Puck! How are you two?" He hugged his stepbrother and then shook hands with Puck.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked

"They need a place to hide." Blaine told him.

"Well of course you can hide! We have a secret room!"

Finn laughed, "Not so secret anym – " Rachel slapped him.

Puck took over, "It's nice and fine and dandy that you're willing to help us but are you really _really_ willing? The Gestapo is not only after Jews but their families as well. That's why Finny here is along for the ride. If Jews are caught they are not only arrested but so are those who assist in any way of hiding them. They are all tortured and even murdered. It'd be pretty stupid to – "

"What Puck means," Rachel explained, "is that we need a place to hide but we'd totally understand if you two feel that it puts you two at too great a risk..."

Kurt looked to Blaine. They both gave each other understanding looks.

"Rachel, you know that there is no way that we'd turn any of you away, "Kurt said.

"We'd be happy to have you hide here," Blaine said smiling.

"Thank you! Thank you!"Rachel said hugging them both at the same time, "I promise we won't be a burden to you!"

"Yeah, right!" Puck scoffed.

They all laughed and began catching up.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it! (: Let me know what you thought!<strong>


	2. Tickles and Pancakes

**A/N: So here's Chapter two of Hiding :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed/subscribed! You mean more to me than you will ever know(: Please enjoy the next Chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Tickles and Pancakes<p>

After Finn, Rachel, and Puck had been shown to the secret room, Blaine and Kurt went back to their room. Kurt was running around the room insisting that he go get things for their guests but Blaine hushed him, walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around him from behind, nose in Kurt's hair.

"If you don't go to bed you're not going to be able to cook breakfast for everyone. Even though I know you're used to cooking a lot of food for me, you have three more mouths to feed."

"You'd think I could feed an entire army with what I cook you. And besides I need to make sure they're safe." Kurt insisted.

"They are fine. I promise. If they're going to keep you up maybe we shouldn't let them stay…." Blaine joked.

"You wouldn't!" Kurt laughed.

"Watch me!" Blaine smiled.

"Then I'd go with them," Kurt teased trying to break out of Blaine's grasp. Blaine held him tighter.

"Pshh, you couldn't leave me. You love me too much," Blaine jeered.

"_Watch me!_" Kurt mimicked Blaine.

"If you left you'd be leaving this," Blaine said before he whipped Kurt around so that he was facing him and started kissing Kurt's shoulder working his way up until he found his mouth. He tongue trailed over Kurt's bottom lip slowly. Kurt moaned but right as he opened his mouth Blaine pulled away.

"Blaine..." Kurt whined.

"But I thought you were just about to leave with them?" Blaine teased.

"You stink," he laughed kissing Blaine on the nose and finally slipping from his grip, "Bye!"

Kurt ran across the room and jumped under the covers. Blaine laughed as he ran after him. Kurt stayed under the covers, completely covered.

"Come on, Kurt! Come on out!" Blaine whined.

"Sorry honey!" Kurt laughed.

"Kurt darling…"

"Sorry dearest…."

"Don't make me tickle you love" Blaine threatened.

"You wouldn't sweetheart!" Kurt smirked.

"Watch me…" Blaine said as he jumped on top of Kurt tickling him everywhere.

"Hahahahaha Stop! Hahahaha Blaine! Hahahaha Stoooop!" Kurt laughed barely being able to breathe.

"You asked for it," Blaine kept tickling him everywhere. He laughed at the way Kurt was trapped under the sheets and at the fact that when he came out from underneath them his hair would be a mess but Blaine didn't care. Kurt was always beautiful to him.

"BLAINE HAHAHAH PLEAAASE!"Kurt begged.

"But you're going to leave me if I let you out…" Blaine reminded him.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! OW RACHEL! THAT REALLY HURT!" a voice screamed

"NOAH PUCKERMAN! I cannot believe you!" Rachel screamed back.

"Um, Rach? Are Kurt and Blaine…."

"NO FINN!" They Rachel and Puck chided in unison.

Blaine smirked at the conversation in the other room, but he did not stop tickling Kurt.

"FINE! HAHAHA I'LL STAY, I'LL STAY!"

"Good," Blaine said a matter of factly, stopping the tickling, and laying on top of Kurt.

"Blaine..."

"Yes dearest..."

"You're crushing me, honey." Kurt said curtly.

Blaine laughed and rolled off of him.

Kurt came out from under the covers, hair completely messed up, but Blaine loved it.

"I like the just-got-out-of-bed look. It suits you." He laughed rubbing his hand in Kurt's hair making his already messed up hair even more messed up.

Kurt's eyes grew wide and he started to scramble out from underneath the covers "Oh gosh my hair! Let me fix it in the mirror and then it'll – "

"I don't think so mister!" Blaine laughed, grabbing Kurt and pulling him down next to him. He covered them both with the covers, "I think you look absolutely dashing."

"And that's why I keep you." Kurt laughed, snuggling up to Blaine, resting his head on his chest. He could hear Blaine's heart beat and feel his chest slowly rising up and down. Blaine loved how warm Kurt was. Kurt yawned.

"Looks like it's somebody's bed time," Blaine laughed holding Kurt close to him.

"Goodnight Blaine," Kurt laughed tilting his head up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I love you!"

"I love you too Kurt," he said pressing a kiss on top of his head.

The two drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>When Blaine awoke this time everything was cold. He shivered and reached out for Kurt, not finding him. He groaned and sat up. When he did, he smelled bacon, eggs, and pancakes. His stomach growled.<p>

He quickly got out of bed, grabbed a shirt, put it on, and ran downstairs. There was tons of pancakes, eggs, and bacon on the table, ready to be eaten. Kurt was at the stove, bacon sizzling in the pan.

"Hey sleepy head!" Kurt laughed, messing his hand in Blaine's curls, "who's the bed head now?"

Blaine didn't answer. He just laughed and hugged him. "Mmm delicious!"

"I thought you'd come down when you smelled it." Kurt laughed putting the freshly cooked bacon on a plate and turning the stove off.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the food," Blaine said in a deep voice.

He pulled Kurt over to the counter across the way. He pressing him up against it and started kissing him deeply. Kurt moaned and returned the kiss. He giggled as Blaine put his hands under Kurt's thighs and lifted him up on the counter, moving in between his legs.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, grabbed his cheeks, and pulled him in for another kiss. Blaine moaned and ran his tongue alone Kurt's lower lip. This time when Kurt parted his lips, he slipped his tongue in. Blaine grabbed Kurt's butt and began lifting up his shirt, trying to take it off. He trailed kisses down Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, we can't. Guests in the house," Kurt managed.

"Yeah, either quit or get a room! I just want my breakfast!" Puck said walking in with a giggling Rachel and a very disturbed Finn.

"Umm… What… Eh…"Finn stuttered, unsure of what to think.

"Finn honey, it's fine. Just go sit down and drink some milk," Rachel said, rolling her eyes and leading him to the table.

Blaine shrugged and was about to pull Kurt in for another kiss.

"Ah, ah, ah!"Kurt scolded, "Do you really want to scar Finn anymore?"

"What about me?"Finn looked up from shoving pancakes into his mouth.

"Hush and eat!" Kurt commanded, hopping down from the counter, and taking Blaine by the hand, pulled him to the table to join the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Aren't they so cute! And poor Finn XD Let me know what you thought!<strong>


	3. Edelweiss for Katie Beth

**A/N:** **Sorry for the wait! School's been pretty hectic and dance has started up again for me. Anyways, here's Chapter 3 ((:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Edelweiss for Katie Beth<p>

Kurt and Blaine were walking along the street going to the fabric warehouse downtown. It was called Fab Fabrics and one of Kurt's friends, Francois, who was also a designer worked there. Kurt's clothing business was constantly in need of more fabrics and patterns so Kurt and Blaine made a trip there about twice a week. It was an all day affair since they decided to walk and not ride bikes but they didn't mind. They usually stopped along the way to pick up sheet music for Blaine's music school that he ran from home.

The weather today was freezing. Snow was falling which to the normal person would have been annoying, but not to Blaine and Kurt. They loved the snow.

Kurt looked at Blaine. He was wearing a huge coat and a wool scarf. Kurt loved the way the hat he had on still couldn't contain his curls and some of them were sticking out the sides. Kurt was in a huge coat and scarf as well but he had earmuffs on for fear a hat would ruin his hair.

"Hot coffee my good sir?" Blaine asked him as they approached a coffee stand.

"Don't mind if I do," Kurt laughed as Blaine paid the vender and handed him a cup. The coffee was nice and warm.

The rest of their walk was pretty normal aside from when Blaine thought it'd be funny to throw a snowball at Kurt only to be rewarded by a snowball thrown at him as well.

They were getting close when they saw some soldiers running in the streets. The soldiers turned around the corner that they were about to turn onto.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and quickened their pace. They weren't prepared for what they saw around the corner.

The soldiers were surrounding Fab Fabrics throwing rocks into the already shattered windows. Some of the soldiers immerged dragging a man out of the building. Kurt gasped realizing that it was Francois. It was even more heart retching to see when they dragging another man out of the shop, Francois' husband Enzo.

"Hey! Stop it!" Katie Beth, Francois and Enzo's adopted eight year old daughter and shop greater, was screaming as she tried to pull them off Francois and Enzo.

The soldiers ignored her. They lead Francois and Enzo into the back of a military truck and slammed the door shut.

"You have no right!" Katie Beth screamed at one of the soldiers.

"We have every right!" He retorted, "Paragraph 183 of the German Penal Code states that 'A male that commits an indecent act in public including homosexual acts is against the law.'"

He then pushed Katie Beth over on to the cold street and walked away, getting into the truck. The truck stormed away with a trail of black smog.

Blaine had been holding on the Kurt so tightly so that he wouldn't run out into the street and get himself into trouble, but he let go as soon as the truck was out of sight. Kurt ran to Katie Beth and Blaine followed behind just a quickly.

Kurt knelt beside Katie Beth and hugged her tightly. Blaine sat down on the other side of her and rubbed her little hands in his. She cried into Kurt's shoulder and her hands trembled in Blaine's grasp. When she was done crying she looked up.

"Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, what am I going to do… They ruined the house, took all of the food and money, and they took… they took… my D- my-"

She started crying again before she could say "Dads." Kurt hugged her tightly again and Blaine took her hands and kissed them.

"It's ok sweetheart, you can come stay with us! We'd love to have you," Blaine said reassuringly.

"You mean it?" She asked.

"Of course we would! We couldn't leave you here, we love you too much! You know that," Kurt said rubbing her back, "Now come on, let's go get you packed up."

* * *

><p>They stopped at the post office for Kurt to pick up a package. Kurt went inside while Blaine sat with Katie Beth on a bench outside. She started shivering.<p>

"Katie Beth?"

"Y- yes Uncle B- Blaine?" She looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"You seem a little tired and cold if I'm not mistakin'…" She shook her head.

"N-no, I'm f-fine," Katie Beth yawned.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Blaine asked her doubtingly.

"I'm really f-fine," she shivered and yawned again, "M-maybe I am just a little t-tired…"

"Come here," Blaine said. He took of his hat and put it on top of her curly blonde hair. He patted her head and she laughed. He took off his coat and put it on her. He took her hand and spun her around. "I'd say you look like me!"

She laughed as he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.

Kurt walked out of the post office and gave Blaine a disapproving look.

He was about to fuss at Blaine for taking of his hat and coat during such cold weather, but Blaine held up his hand to stop him. Kurt looked down at the sleeping girl.

His heart leapt seeing how caring Blaine was towards Katie Beth.

Blaine picked up a sleeping Katie Beth and stood up. He carried her the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>They were nearing home when Kurt looked up at Blaine. He laughed at how his dark curls were almost completely white and there was a little pile of snow forming on top of his head.<p>

Blaine noticed and shook his hair so that snow went everywhere. Kurt laughed and rubbed the remainder out with his hand.

Kurt could just live in this moment forever. He loved how happy he and Blaine where.

Kurt looked over at their house as they got closer. He gasped.

The windows in the front were broken and there were fabrics strewn in the street in front of the house.

They quickly ran up the steps to the door that was kicked down. The house was a wreck.

Their belongings were thrown everywhere. There were broken pictures all over the floor. The food had been mostly taken. Blaine's beautiful grand piano looked as though someone had taken a sledge hammer or an ax to it. Blaine set Katie Beth down on the couch and walked towards his piano. He sat down on the bench and slowly slid his hands over the keys.

He tried to play simple melody. Kurt's heart broke as the normally beautiful melody was completely out of tune. Blaine rested his head on the keys and started to cry.

Kurt rushed over to him and hugged him. "Shhh… It's going to be ok. At least we're safe."

Then it hit them. Rachel, Finn, and Puck.

They ran up the stairs to the secret room. All three of them were safe.

They all exchanged many hugs.

"What happened?" Kurt asked them.

"The Gestapo," Rachel told him, "They were here looking for illegal stowaways but were able to hide in time. They didn't pick anyone's house in particular, it was totally at random."

"Well all that matters is that you all are fine," Blaine said.

"Now come on, we better go clean up…" Finn said.

They all agreed and went down stairs.

Blaine and Katie Beth were in the spare bedroom. Blaine tucked her in and was about to leave the room when Katie Beth stopped him.

"Wait! Uncle Blaine!" she called.

"Yes Katie Beth?"

"C-could you… um… could you sing something for me?" she asked giving him an adorable look with her big blue eyes.

"Of course! What would you like?" he asked as he sat down on the floor next to her bed.

"It doesn't matter," she said yawning, "Anything is fine."

Blaine smiled and began to sing.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss__  
><em>_Every morning you greet me__  
><em>_Small and white clean and bright__  
><em>_You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow__  
><em>_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss__  
><em>_Bless my homeland forever._

Katie Beth's eyes were growing heavy and she yawned again. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow__  
><em>_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss__  
><em>_Bless my homeland forever_

Blaine smiled as he finished the song.

He didn't notice but Kurt was smiling behind him in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Exhausted after cleaning the rest of the day, Blaine and Kurt were in bed.<p>

Kurt was resting his head on Blaine's bare chest, tracing the lines on his torso as Blaine held onto Kurt and played with his hair.

Soon, Blaine could no longer keep his eyes open and fell asleep. Kurt stayed awake thinking about everything that had happened.

He thought of how lucky they were not to be home when the soldiers came by. He thought of how lucky they were that Rachel, Finn, and Puck hid in time.

And then he remembered what had just happened to Francois and Enzo. He looked over at his beautiful Blaine. He looked so peaceful sleeping and was smiling a little as he held Kurt. What would happen if the Gestapo came for them? Would he and Blaine be separated? What would happen to Rachel, Finn, and Puck? What about Katie Beth? They now had her to worry about. What would become of her with them arrested? There it was; that word: arrested. Terrible images of Blaine being beaten and shoved into the back of an army truck filled Kurt's thoughts. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He began crying into Blaine's chest.

Blaine started as he felt the wet tears on his bare skin.

"Hey, hey, hey," He said wiping a tear off Kurt's cheek, "what's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head.

"You know you can tell me anything," Blaine assured him.

"It's just… after seeing what happened to Francois and Enzo, I c-can't help think that… that… we…"

Blaine pulled him close, "It's ok. We're going to make it through this, I promise."

Kurt nodded and snuggled close to Blaine.

"I love you," Kurt said.

"I love you too," Blaine said kissing the top of Kurt's head.

They both fell asleep short after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you enjoyed it! Blaine is so sweet to Katie Beth and she's adorable herself! I hope you like her and I'll try and post Chapter 4 sometime during the week!**


	4. Found

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4! :) I'm going to try and be a good writer and get these posted at most once a week as to not keep you all waiting too long! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Found<p>

"UP! GET UP NOW!" someone shouted.

Before Kurt could even open his eyes he felt himself being ripped away from Blaine's warmth. He screamed as he was thrown on the ground.

Hearing Kurt's scream and feeling him taken from him was enough to bring Blaine to his full senses.

Blaine got up and lunged at the soldier who had thrown Kurt. He was about to reach him when he was grabbed and thrown against the wall. The soldier shoved his gun sideways underneath Blaine's chin, pressing down on his throat.

"STOP IT!" Kurt screamed.

Someone slapped him in the face, "Where are the Jews?"

Kurt was prepared for this kind of question, "What Jews?" he answered.

This time it was a punch to the face, "Don't lie to me! Where are the Jews?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt knew that if he acted clueless they wouldn't suspect them. This guard however wasn't quite ready to give up.

He walked over to Blaine, grabbing his hair and pulling his head up. He looked at Kurt, holding Blaine's head up as if to threaten him for an answer.

"I'm going to ask you again. Where. are. the. JEWS?"

"We don't have any Jews here?" Kurt screamed.

The soldier smashed Blaine's head against the wall and the soldiers removed the gun and Blaine slid down the wall into a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Maybe he knows…" the soldier said evilly, walking over to Blaine, "Where are the Jews?"

Blaine didn't answer.

"Where are the Jews?" the soldier shouted.

No answer.

"WHERE ARE THE JEWS?" the soldier shouted louder. He kicked Blaine right in the abdomen. Blaine let out a cry of pain and Kurt could feel the tears pouring from his eyes as he watched helplessly.

"It doesn't matter, we can still arrest them under paragraph 175. Get these two to the truck."

Two soldiers had to fight a struggling Blaine as they dragged him out of the room. The same amount of force was required to get Kurt out too. On the way Kurt noticed that the secret room was closed and the door to Katie Beth's room had not been touched. Through the crack in the door he could see a little bump in the bed and he felt a little relived. _At least she was safe,_ he thought.

The two were dragged out into the freezing air of a winter night. They were loaded into the back of the truck and it started pulling away. Kurt found his way to Blaine and curled up next to him.

"B-b-blai-n-ne… y-your sh-shirt-t" Kurt noted, since Blaine always slept without one.

They both sat there in the dark and just held onto each other.

Kurt didn't know if he had passed out or fallen asleep.

He woke up from some of the bumps in the road. His head bounced up and down as the truck bounced up and down his head landing every time on Blaine's bare chest.

_Oh my gosh, Blaine! _He thought.

He sat up quickly to look at him. Blaine shivered when Kurt moved away, exposing his bare chest fully. There were little flakes of ice hanging from his curls that bounced with the truck. His eyes were shut tight and there was a pained expression on his face.

He shuddered and his eyes opened a little to see Kurt. He smiled, hazel eyes warm and glowing despite the cold and darkness, and he put his hand on Kurt's cheek.

And that's when Kurt lost it. He started crying at the moment Blaine touched his cheek. After that, he lunged at Blaine and held onto him, crying in to his chest. Blaine held onto him, cupping his head and playing with his hair. He kept muttering kind things to try to calm Kurt down.

All Blaine could do was hold him. He hated seeing Kurt this upset. He rubbed his hands through Kurt's hair and rocked him back and forth a little. It was freezing sitting against the cold metal of the back of the truck in the cold air but holding Kurt helped.

Kurt finished crying and sat up. He started to take off his coat.

"Ah ah ah!" Blaine stopped him, grabbing onto his arm so he could take it out of the sleeve, "Y-you need to k-keep warm."

"And you don't?" Kurt countered.

"I'm f-f-fine K-kurt, r-really," Blaine stuttered, _Dammit body, you can't work with me for five seconds? _he wondered to himself. He knew he was freezing but better he be freezing than both he and Kurt.

"Yeah… mhmmm…" Kurt said in a cocky tone. He laughed, "Come here you stuttering fool."

He opened up his jacket and motioned for Blaine to get inside it with him. This Blaine could live with. He slipped inside the jacket and Kurt closed it around them. Blaine's bare torso was cold even against Kurt's shirt but her held Blaine closer.

Eventually Blaine started to warm up. They sat there in the dark just waiting. Kurt played with Blaine's curls, running his fingers along them, wiping away the little pieces of ice that covered his head.

The truck came to a halt and angry soldiers with guns threw open the back.

"Out! Now!" They commanded.

They obliged and got out of the truck. It was even colder outside. Where were they?

Blaine looked around, trying to get a glimpse of something. All he knew was that they were at a train station. There was a train in the station with every car being a giant box car. He saw people being loaded into them. Men, women, and children being shoved inside and the doors were being loudly shut.

The guards pushed them on forward. Blaine felt Kurt put his hand inside his but Blaine quickly let go. Kurt looked at him, almost a little hurt.

They walked further through some gates and towards a train. Kurt looked over at two men who were holding hands like he and Blaine where. It wasn't long before two soldiers came in and pulled them apart, shouting curses, and pulling them off in different directions. One man they brought towards the train. The other they brought to the other side of the station to a different train. Kurt realized that they would never see each other again. He also realized that Blaine had just kept them from never seeing each other again.

Kurt looked up at Blaine who was already looking his way. Kurt gave him a weak smile and Blaine knew he understood why he didn't take his hand now. He had been only trying to protect them.

They were motioned further forward into big crowds. There were guards shouting to get in the box cars. They got into one of the cars and moved in.

"Come back here," Blaine motioned towards the back wall. Kurt followed him. They shuffled pas people until they reached the back corner. There were small cracks in the wooden slats that allowed a little bit of light to shine though. It also allowed air, which was much needed in the dark, stuffy car.

The car became even more crowded when the guards yelled for more people to be put inside. This caused further crowding.

"Sit down and spread your legs out," Blaine told Kurt. Kurt slid down the wall and stretched out his legs on the floor, opening them. Blaine then stood in the space between Kurt's legs.

They waited for a long time until they heard the door slide closed. It got very dark. Luckily, the little cracks in the corner or the car provided a little light so they could see.

Blaine motioned for Kurt to move over and he slid down the wall, sitting next to him. He put his arm around Kurt and Kurt leaned into his chest, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and let it rest there.

"B-blaine…"

"Yes love?"

"I'm scared…"

"It's going to be ok," Blaine assured him, holding him tighter, "I'll always be with you. I promise."

"I love you," Kurt said snuggling against him and closing his eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how'd you like it? Feel free to let me know if you like/hate/love/despise/etc? :)**


	5. Triangle

**A/N: Hello again (: I know it's been common for me to post on Sundays but I got really busy so here I am on Monday posting Chapter 5. **

**WARNING: The rating has gone up as well since things are going to become violent. I don't want to give a lot away but this is based during the time of the Holocaust and as you know Kurt and Blaine have been arrested. This is a very sensitive topic to a lot of people and on that note in writing this I intend no offense or disrespect to anyone who has been affected by the Holocaust in any way, shape, or form. Please note that things will become violent and there could be some possible triggers. Please take this as your blanket warning for the rest of the story.**

**And now that I got all of the warnings out of the way, please enjoy Chapter 5 of Hiding! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Triangle<p>

The train ride was a long one. Luckily, since Blaine had had them go to the back they remained cool and able to see in the darkness. They also had had enough leg room unlike so many others who couldn't even sit down.

Kurt slept most of the time. He would wake up occasionally, against Blaine's chest, and then fall asleep. He was so tired from the day before. Two nights ago he had stayed up late and then the soldiers had come early in the morning. The day after was filled with traveling in the noisy truck and the train station. The night before he fell asleep in Blaine's arms.

The light was making it hard to sleep so he woke up. He felt the hard wood on his back and looked to see if Blaine was still asleep. When he looked to his left Blaine wasn't there.

_Blaine!_ Kurt's mind started whirling as he looked around, panicked. _Blaine! Blaine! Where is he? _Kurt's heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode.

He looked up and saw Blaine standing near his feet. He was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and arms folded. He was sound asleep.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, as to not wake anyone else up, "Blaine…"

He tapped Blaine's foot with his and Blaine blinked his eyes. He looked at Kurt who was giving him a questioning look. Blaine pointed to the spot next to Kurt.

"They needed to rest," he whispered.

Next to Kurt slept a mother and her daughter. The mother was resting against the wall holding on to the little sleeping girl. The girl had beautiful blond curls and a cute face. She almost looked exactly like Katie Beth. Kurt admired Blaine's strength. Even though he was tired and could have slept next to Kurt he chose to give up his spot for someone who needed it more than he did.

Kurt motioned for Blaine to come over to him. Kurt sat up Indian style against the wall and took Blaine's hand to pull him down next to him. Blaine did the same and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder when he wrapped his arm around Kurt again. Kurt soon fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>The train lurched to a stop.<p>

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, "Kurt, sweetheart, wake up."

Kurt's eyes fluttered open. He knew he'd be in for a long day.

They were motioned off the train and through many gates. They were shuffled through lines and lines of people. They made it to a table to where they were forced to give up any coats and jackets. Blaine, still without a shirt, was handed a dirty white shirt with holes in it, but he took it regardless. Some shirt was better than no shirt at all.

They eventually got onto another train. This time they were not so lucky to get a corner but the ride was short. The train stopped and they were let out onto a dirt road. More lines, more waiting, more exhaustion. Eventually they made it to a building.

They walked up the desk and were asked their names. They were each handed shirts and a pair of pants each. Their shirts had pink triangles on them.

* * *

><p>They eventually made it through the room and onto a huge open field of dirt. There were countless men lined up in ranks facing a Nazi officer in front of them. He was yelling loudly in German at the men as officers paces the sides. They started calling out numbers.<p>

As each number was called another person stepped forward. After fifteen men had been pulled from the crowd they were forced to line up. The soldiers walked around the crowd to the line in the front. Blaine quickly pulled Kurt over on the other side of him and blocked Kurt view of the line.

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.

Then silence. Kurt looked over and saw ten men on the ground. He gasped and hid behind Blaine. _Wait, _he thought, _ten men?_ He looked over to see a young teen with dark curly hair much like Blaine's cowering while the soldiers reloaded their guns. They reloaded them slowly and it was ages before they were finished. The soldier raised the gun to the boy's head.

BANG.

Kurt gasped and hid his face in Blaine's shoulder.

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.

"NO TOUCHING!"

Kurt immediately stepped away from Blaine. They continued walking toward a warehouse style building as Kurt heard cries come from those who were close to the ones murdered before their eyes.

They walked up to the warehouse as the sun was starting to go down, making things very cold.

"This is where you will stay!" a soldier shouted, "Sleep on the wooden slats! Anyone found sleeping in the isles will be punished severely! No touching of any kind! Touching will result in severe punishment!"

He walked towards the door and closed it on his way out. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him through the darkness.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later they had found room on the third level of a wooden platform to the back of the warehouse. It was in the middle facing a side wall and it was freezing. Blaine helped Kurt up and pulled himself inside. As soon as Blaine laid his head down on the hard wood he had a sobbing, shaking Kurt burying his face into his chest.<p>

"Shh…Shhh, sweetheart… it's OK… I'm here… Please don't cry love…" Blaine tried to calm him down. He held onto Blaine and cried. Blaine stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. He rubbed his back for comfort and held him close as his sobs racked his tiny frame.

"Kurt, baby, look at me please…" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt looked up at him. Eyes bloodshot from all of the crying and weariness.

"Kurt, I will always be with you. Nothing can keep us apart and we will get through this together. I promise," he kissed Kurt's forehead.

"B-blaine…" Kurt said, "It's s-so c-c-cold… Please h-hold me-e…"

"Forever," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt close to him, hold his head to his chest.

"I love you," Kurt said, nuzzling close to Blaine letting him fill his body with warmth.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Chapter 5 whoo! I'm hoping to post again for Sunday so stay tuned! I'm sorry it takes so long I just want to make sure everything is edited correctly and things run smooth with the plot, which is just building btw(: The next Chapter is entitled: The Angel Bearing Freedom, but it is a different kind of angel bearing a different kind of freedom...**


	6. The Angel Bearing Freedom

**A/N: Hello again! So I'm going to keep trying to update every Sunday so you don't have to wait to long. I have received many wonderful reviews and story alerts and I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how much those motivate me to keep going :) Now let's see how Blaine and Kurt's first day goes...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Angel Bearing Freedom<p>

"UP! GET UP! OUTSIDE EVERYONE NOW!" a harsh voice yelled, "MOVE FASTER! FIVE MINUTES UNTIL MORNING CALL!"

But Kurt didn't want to get up. Blaine was warm and he looked so adorable the way his curls fell on his forehead and his eyelashes brushed his checks. Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's check and his heart swelled when Blaine leaned into the touch. His hazel eyes fluttered open to look at Kurt.

"We have to go outside…" Kurt started. Realization quickly set into Blaine's eyes.

"We best get moving then," Blaine affirmed.

He and Kurt jumped down from their wooden slat and walked down the aisle and out the door. People were lining up according to the numbers on their shirts. Kurt was 33790 and Blaine was 33789 so they were next to each other in ranks. They stood and waited.

There was a man at the head of the crowd on top of a large platform. He got onto the speaker system and started to read out different jobs followed by numbers. Blaine's number was called to be working in the gravel pits and Kurt's number was called to be working in the radio factory. Everyone was immediately ordered to work.

"It'll be ok," Blaine said looking at Kurt, "you'll be fine."

"Be safe," Kurt said to Blaine.

Kurt wanted to tell Blaine that he loved him. He wanted to give Blaine a hug. He wanted to give Blaine a goodbye kiss. But he couldn't. Doing so might earn them both a beating, or worse.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked towards the factory with the other workers. There were tables everywhere with benches. Kurt found an empty seat towards the middle of the room next to a young girl. She had beautiful wavy red hair and green eyes. She was also very pregnant.<p>

"Hi," she said smiling at him, "my name's Arella! What's yours?"

"Kurt," he replied, "how's your baby?"

"She's doing well," she smiled, "she'll be due sometime soon."

"Oh how exciting! Have you thought of a name?"

"I was thinking Saoirse," she looked down at her belly and back up at Kurt, "it means freedom. It seems stupid I know, but I hope the Allies will come soon and maybe Saoirse will be born free."

"I hope so too," Kurt replied. She smiled at him. Her smile was one full of confidence and it beamed courage; a lot like a certain someone he knew.

"What barracks are you in?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm not sure of the name exactly but it's right across from here."

"Blaine and I are too!"

"Who's Blaine?" she asked looking at him.

"Blaine… he's well… um…" _great, _Kurt thought, _I'll tell her that he's my husband and be forever judged. You'd think people in this world would learn to embrace the gay. Heck with it! If she's going to know, I'm going to say it proudly._

"He's my husband."

He waited. She didn't move. She didn't scoff. She didn't laugh.

She just sat there and started to cry.

_Great, now I've really done it. She's so freaked out she's crying._

"I'm sorry," she started, wiping her eyes, "You just remind me so much of my brother Renny."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"My brother is gay too," she told him, "He and his husband were arrested trying to protect me. My parent's died when I was very young and he practically raised me. Angus, his boyfriend, ran away from his not supporting parents, and helped Renny with me. They're the only family I have and helped me when I was missing my mom. He's very proud of who he is, a lot like you are."

"I know how you feel," Kurt said, "I lost my mom at a very young age. I have family that loves me, like you do, but nothing could replace her. I'm sure Renny and Angus are going to make it. They seem strong like you."

She hugged him, "Thank you."

He rubbed her back, "You're welcome, and would you like to come stay with Blaine and I in our little area of the wooden platform."

"You mean it?" she asked, looking up at him with her big green eyes.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>After working, Kurt and Arella walked out of the factory and back to the barracks. They weaved their way to the back where Kurt and Blaine had slept the previous night. Blaine was not back yet, but Kurt assumed this because the gravel pits were far from the barracks. He left Arella and went to get some food. He returned later with three bowls of cabbage and turnip broth.<p>

Kurt turned to her, "Please pardon me, madame, it's not the best thing on our menu, but the head chef was feeling a bit under the weather." He bowed, handing her the bowl.

"Why thank you my kind sir," she laughed taking it from him. A couple minutes later, when the silliness had died down she said, "You know I'm not a madame. I'm still a mademoiselle."

Kurt looked up, immediately feeling guilty for assuming she was married.

"It's fine!" she assured him, "I don't mind talking about it. I love him, but I just can't be with him. He was so kind to me, until he heard about the Nazis. He wanted to join them and I didn't. I was already 3 weeks pregnant too. I left him my ring and a note saying goodbye. I went back to Angus and Renny's house."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, hugging her.

"It's fine," she replied, "I'd rather be without him since my life would have been horrible with him."

They continued to talk more. It was really starting to get late and Blaine still wasn't back. Kurt was really starting to get worried.

"He'll be back soon. Sometimes the workers from the gravel pits get back later than most. On some days they feed them supper there and don't send them back until much later."

Suddenly, they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them. They froze and dared not move, as it got closer.

"Blaine!" Kurt hugged him as soon as Blaine pulled himself up onto the platform. Blaine didn't say anything, he just held Kurt close and stroked his hair.

"Blaine! You smell like a puppy!" Kurt laughed. He pulled back to look at Blaine.

Blaine was smiling at his joke but that was about the only normal thing. Blaine's eyes were bloodshot and he had dark circles around them. His face was blotchy with dust and he had small cuts on his checks. His lips were dry as well. Kurt hugged him again, starting to cry a little.

"It's ok sweetheart," Blaine said hugging him close. After Kurt held onto Blaine for a while he remembered someone else important.

"Blaine," he said, "This is Arella and her little one to be Saoirse. Her older brother and husband were arrested and she's alone here. I thought it'd be nice if she could stay with us."

"Of course it is!" He smiled, "Hi Arella, I'm Blaine," he hugged her and then patted her belly, "and hello to you too Saoirse."

Kurt couldn't get over how even when things got heavy Blaine was constantly trying to make light of things.

Blaine yawned and started to rub his eyes.

"Alright," Kurt said, "I think we all need to get a good night's sleep! Goodnight everyone!"

"Night!" Arella said lying down. Kurt laid down next to her and took her hand in his. She smiled at him.

Blaine laid down next to Kurt and rested his chin on top of the younger boy's head. He kissed Kurt goodnight and wished Arella the same.

Kurt closed his eyes, glad to have met Arella and to have Blaine with him too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So an OC comes into play... If you don't like them please don't hate me! She's really sweet I promise and she's very important to the plot! In later chapters you will be thanking me profusely for writing her in I promise! Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!**


	7. New Fallen Snow

**A/N: Yay Chapter 7! :D **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: New-Fallen Snow<p>

Things moved on. The already cold weather became even more frigid as it got closer. It was snowing more and more. The leaves had perished long ago and fell long ago leaving the skeletons of trees to bear the cold. However, only the weather and Arella's belly had changed. It was the same coffee in the morning, cabbage and broth at night. Kurt and Arella continued to make radios. He enjoyed talking with Arella, it made working a little less tedious.

Blaine was the same too. He'd come back to their section of the bunker every night even more tired and even more injured. It was mostly bruises on his hands and scratches on his feet from working the gravel. He was looking paler and thinner as well. He would come back late at night and curl up against Kurt like a small child. He would nuzzle his face into Kurt's hair and hold him close to his chest as if he thought Kurt would be taken away if he let go for a split second.

Sometimes Kurt would wake to Blaine having a nightmare. He'd always rub his back, kiss his forehead, and hold him close. Blaine would then immediately relax. He'd then play with Blaine's curls until he was still again.

They had to be careful however. They weren't allowed to touch anyone or be near anyone while you slept. Since they were towards the back of the bunker they had never been caught, but the threat still loomed.

One night Blaine did not come back for dinner. They ate and he didn't show up. Kurt saved some of his broth since he knew that the soldiers would stop serving after a while. Thank goodness he did because Blaine didn't come back until very late.

Kurt was in the platform when he heard him coming towards their section of the bunker. He reached over and grabbed the bowl with the leftover broth. He gave Blaine a kiss on the forehead and handed him the broth. Blaine took the bowl immediately too his mouth and started to drink.

Kurt could see how much of a toll this had taken on Blaine. His normally muscular body frame looked more frail every day. His cheeks went in more and dark circles were constantly around his eyes. But he was still Blaine. He still smiled, cracked jokes, and was the same goofy Blaine. He just looked a little different.

As Blaine drained the bowl he noticed in the moonlight that Blaine's neck had a dark shadow over it. He looked closer and noticed that it wasn't a shadow but a bruise.

"Blaine…" Kurt asked laying his hand lightly on Blaine's neck. Blaine shivered, "Sweetheart… What happened?" Kurt asked him.

He didn't answer. He just crawled up onto the platform, buried his face in Kurt's chest, and started to cry. Kurt held Blaine while his sobs racked his frail body. He rubbed his back and whispered loving words into his ear. He held Blaine as he slowly rocked him back and forth in his arms. Eventually, Blaine stopped crying. He calmed down enough to tell Kurt what happened.

"There was an elderly man who was struggling to pull a cart filled with gravel so I put down my pick ax and started to help him. I noticed his leg had a cut on it that was bleeding so I ripped off a piece of my shirt to wrap it around his leg and continued helping him pull. He smiled at me and just as he was about to say something a soldier came up and hit him with the butt of his gun. The man fell over and I reached to help him, but another soldier was dragging me back.

The soldier just kept hitting the poor old man with the back of his gun. I was screaming for him to stop but he wouldn't. They pinned me to the ground and one soldier put his foot down on my neck. I c-couldn't breathe at all… I t-thought I was going to d-die right there… but the old man picked up a rock and threw it at the soldier who was s-strangling m-me.

Then the soldier shot the old man strait in the chest. They walked away leaving me heaving on the ground and the old man motionless. I crawled over to him and s-stayed with him… I stayed w-with him-m… until it… until he…"

Tears welt up in Blaine's eyes again as he hugged onto Kurt.

"Why don't we just give up? Every time there is a little bit of love or hope, it seems they manage to smash it out. What's the point of even trying anymore…"

"Are you _kidding me_?" Kurt demanded, "_Blaine Hummel-Anderson_ the 'King of Courage' himself has resorted to hopelessness? I know you Blaine, and I know you are strong. Don't ever think that you can't do something if you set your mind to it. They can't touch us," he grabbed Blaine's hands in his, "They can't touch us or what we have."

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt slowly and lovingly. It wasn't anything passionate, more consoling. When they pulled away Blaine rested his head on Kurt's forehead.

"Thank you, Kurt. I was really about to give up."

"You weren't going to give up because there was no way I'd let you silly," Kurt laughed, "Now lay down, you really need to get some sleep."

They lay down and Blaine pulled Kurt close to him like a teddy bear. He buried his nose into Kurt's hair, smelling the smell that only belonged his Kurt. They lay there for a long time, whispering "I love you" and holding each other close.

"Happy Christmas Kurt"

"What? How do you know it's Christmas?" Kurt asked confused.

"Right before he s-shot the old-d m-man, the soldier told him Merry Christmas," Blaine explained solemnly. Kurt hugged him and tried to cheer him up.

"But I didn't get you anything?" Kurt whined.

"Yes you did," Blaine said, cheering a little more.

"Let me guess, it's me isn't it?"

"And my Christmas present is smart too!" Blaine laughed kissing Kurt all over his face. "But in all seriousness, I am thankful that we're both alive and together. In the end that's what counts right?"

Kurt kissed him, "Of course." Then an idea hit him.

"What do you say about wishing everyone here Happy Holidays?"

"Like just scream 'Happy Holidays' and everyone scream back? Kurt that's crazy, I don– "

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine looked at him but eventually everyone in the room was saying it. There was such warmth that radiated from it that it gave them hope.

Everything was perfect.

There was a scream.

"KURT!" Arella screamed, "KURT! HELP!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Blainers :( He's such a sweetheart though! And sorry for the cliffhanger! Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think!**


	8. Christmas Miracles

**A/N: What is this? An update not on a Sunday! Well I figured I'd update sooner for several reasons :)**

** 1. I left you all with a cliffhanger ending and I feel bad about it**

** 2. I really couldn't contain myself from posting this chapter**

** 3. Watching Schindler's List at school today really got me to write more so I knew I could post this knowing I had something for my weekly update!**

**So for those of you worrying for Kurt/Blaine/Arella, happy Tuesday(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Christmas Miracles<p>

"KURT!" Arella screamed, "KURT! HELP!"

Kurt sat up so fast he nearly hit his head on the slat above him. He stuck his head out into the isle to see Arella standing, blood pooling beneath her on the floor. He quickly jumped down and started running towards her with Blaine quickly following.

"Arella! What happened?" Kurt asked as he met her in the isle.

"I got up to go to ahhh! Something happened ahh! Saoirse, Kurt! I think she's trying to be born ahhhh!" She started sinking towards to ground. Blaine caught her.

"Kurt," Blaine said, picking up Arella and holding bridal style, "Kurt, we need to bring her to the medical ward!"

"No!" Kurt shouted, "Are you insane? They'll terminate the pregnancy!"

"Kurt, she might die…"

Kurt looked at Arella who was now muffling her screams against Blaine's chest. He was right. It might mean the end of Saoirse but there was still a chance to save Arella.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>They rushed out into the cold night air. It was absolutely freezing. The snow made it hard to get to the medical ward. All they could her was Arella's sobbing and screaming. Blaine held on to her and Kurt tried to be encouraging but whatever they tried was in vain. She was in so much pain. Eventually, they finally reached the medical ward.<p>

Kurt ran up to the door and banged on it. A scruff soldier came to the door.

"No more patients. We are full. Leave now!"

Blaine noticed a woman watching them from the window of the medical ward.

"But please," Kurt begged, "Please help her!" He tried to reach out to the man.

The man slapped his hand, "Get away from me, filth! I said leave now or you will all be punished!"

He slammed the door. Kurt sat down on the doorstep and looked up at Blaine.

"What are we going to do…"

The door opened a second time. This time it was a woman, the same one who Blaine saw in the window.

"Shh… Come quickly and follow me," she says in a thick German accent, "Say nothing." She reached for Kurt's hand and pulled him to his feet.

They walked in to the medical ward. The first thing that hit them was the smell. It smelled like sickness and death. There were people all over the halls on the floor, leaning against the walls for support. The lady continued to walk down the hall to a door.

Arella is still sobbing into Blaine's chest, soaking his shirt. He presses his face into her hair and tries to whisper calming words to her. Kurt walks over to her,

"You're doing so well Arella. Everything is going to be ok."

"Kurt…" Blaine's voice is shaky and concerned, "Kurt, look at my arm."

Kurt looks at Blaine's forearm and notices that it's covered in blood. _What had he done to himself?_ But he soon realizes that Blaine's arm isn't what's bleeding. It is Arella.

They finally make it into a room. There was a large medical table in the center with a smaller table to the side. There was a small cart with needles, scalpels, and other gruesome looking tools on it. Kurt, realizing what was happening, steps in front of Blaine and Arella.

"Don't you dare harm her or her baby," he said to the nurse, angrily.

"I wish to help! I want to save baby and mother," she tells them trying to calm Kurt down, "I assure you, I am good person."

Kurt didn't budge. He was getting angry.

"Kurt," Blaine says, trying to calm Kurt down, "It's fine, she's going to help."

Kurt looks at Blaine. He can see in his eyes that he means it. He nods and moves out of the way.

The nurse motions for Blaine to set Arella on the table.

"You two sit by wall now while I help mother and baby."

Blaine nods and he lays her down gently. Arella smiles up at Blaine and mouths a quick, "Thank you." He smiles down at her and steps away.

Blaine looks over to Kurt, who is sitting against the wall with a blank expression on his face. He walks over towards him and slides down the wall next to him. He wraps his arm around Kurt's ever-shrinking frame. Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine buries his face into Kurt's hair.

* * *

><p>They sit there for a long time, holding each other, while the nurse helps Arella. It's so late that Kurt notices that Blaine is starting to nod off. Blaine's head feels heavier and heavier on top of his. Eventually Kurt can feel that Blaine has fallen asleep. Kurt moves from under Blaine and lowers him down. Blaine starts to whimper, searching for Kurt. Kurt pulls him close and Blaine lays his head on Kurt's chest. He buries his face into Kurt's chest and wraps his arms around him, hugging him close. Kurt plays with Blaine's curls and massages his scalp until Blaine is quietly breathing again.<p>

The nurse walked over to him with a wet cloth.

"For your friend's arm, it is full of blood," she said handing him the cloth.

"Thank you," Kurt told her, and started cleaning the dried blood off Blaine's arm.

"Mother is good now. Baby is not yet ready to be born. She come in 3 months time," the nurse told him, "But mother should stay here. It not good for her to work. I hire her to work for me so she can stay inside and rest much. When mother has baby I will hide it here until mother is released or baby is old enough."

Kurt beamed at her. It was refreshing to see such a bold act of kindness and compassion in a place filled with hatred and spite. This nurse didn't even know them but she was willing to help them no matter what it takes. She even offered Arella a way to keep her baby and hide it for her. Kurt was so thankful for this nurse.

"Thank you," he said, "For everything. You didn't have to do these things for us but you did. I'm so grateful."

"It mostly because of your friend," she replied, looking to Blaine.

Kurt looked down at his sleeping husband. His breathing, slow and even, was warm against Kurt's shirt. His curls were going everywhere and they splayed across Kurt's chest.

"I saw him in gravel yard. He try and help old man. The soldiers here are cruel. They kill my brother who look like friend. They kill old man and hurt your friend too. Your friend is good man."

"Yes," Kurt replied looking fondly at Blaine.

"Yes he is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you were wondering I imagine the nurse's voice to be like that of Irina Spalko from Indian Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull! haha. Blaine's act of kindness came around in the end too :) Even though he wasn't able to help the old man, he helped save Arella and Saoirse.**


	9. A Firm Heartbeat

**A/N: Hey guys... I'm not late *cough* **

**So this weekend was cRaZy! and I didn't have a lot of time to write. So instead of doing my homework tonight I wrote this instead. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for not coming for my death when I didn't post on Sunday :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: A Firm Heartbeat<p>

Blaine woke to a firm heartbeat.

He is lying with his head on Kurt's chest. He feels cold so he pulls closer to Kurt, trying to feel his warmth. It's so cold he feels achy all over. He tries nuzzling into Kurt's chest but he can't seem to find warmth. His nuzzling eventually wakes Kurt up.

"Mmm… Morning…" Kurt said looking down at him. Kurt noticed that Blaine was warm against him. Too warm.

"Morning," Blaine replied, shivering more and further burying himself against Kurt.

"Sweetheart?" Kurt asked him, "Don't take this the wrong way but you're smothering me just a little."

"How are you not cold?" Blaine asked shivering, "I'm freezing!"

"Blaine it's not cold at all. We're inside and it's warm…" Kurt noticed how the shivers wracked his body.

"Come see," Kurt told him, "Let me see your forehead."

He felt Blaine's forehead. He was burning up with a high fever.

"Blaine… are you… feeling ok?" Kurt asked him tentatively. Blaine couldn't be sick. People who got sick ended up dying.

"I'm fine."

He started coughing. Kurt gave him a look.

"Really I am!"

"I beg to differ," Kurt said to him. He turned to the nurse who was working at the medicine cabinet, "Do you have a thermometer?"

She nodded and grabbed one. She cleaned it with alcohol and walked over to them. She shook the mercury down and instructed Blaine to put it under his tongue. After a couple of minutes, she took it and read it aloud.

"101.5. Blaine have bad fever. He should not be outside."

"I'm not sick, really I'm not!" Blaine countered.

"Blaine," Kurt said looking at him, "I know you. You would be the last person in the world to admit to being ill."

"I'm not," he coughs, "sick, Kurt."

Kurt just looks at him. Blaine knows that look. It's the look that says "_You have two options: agree with me or agree with me."_

"Ok," Blaine sighs, finally admitting, "I may be a little ill…"

Kurt takes Blaine's cheeks in his hands. He leans down to where Blaine's chin in resting on Kurt's chest, and kisses his hot forehead.

Kurt looks up at the nurse, "I know it's probably a little late to be asking you this, but I never did get your name."

"My name is Leoma," she replied, "Nurse Leoma Schmitz of Hersbruck."

"Pleasure to formally meet you, Nurse Leoma," he nodded to her, "Would you mind diagnosing Blaine? He's fallen ill."

She nods and motions Blaine over to the medical table.

"I need you to answer some questions for me Blaine," she instructs. He nods to her.

"Do you feel cold chills?"

Blaine nodded.

"Does your chest hurt?"

He nods.

"Let me see your neck."

She places her hands on the sides of the top of his neck.

"Lymph nodes swollen," she checks his head, "High fever," she inspects his body, "Pale skin tone, and loss in weight."

She pauses. Thinking and then almost looks as though she is confirming to herself.

"I suspect Tuberculosis. Blaine should not be working, he should be resting."

Blaine shook his head, "I'm fine, really."

He jumped up quickly off the table and onto the ground. Kurt watched as his knees buckled beneath him and he feel to the ground. Kurt was by his side as soon as he hit the cold concrete floor.

"Blaine!" he called, "Blaine, sweetheart! Are you ok?"

But Blaine couldn't her him. His world just kept spinning into darkness as he fell deeper into it.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke to a firm heartbeat.<p>

He was lying on the ground with Kurt, who was holding him to his chest. Kurt was playing with his curls and humming a soothing melody. Blaine stirred and looked up at him.

"Hello tipsy," Kurt laughed, "You really scared us just now. It's ok though, everything's going to be fine now."

Blaine smiled and put his head against Kurt's chest to listen to his heartbeat. It made him feel safe and secure.

Nurse Leoma came running in.

"We must move now! It is not safe! They come for you! They come for you!"

Moved a curtain over the door to the room Arella was in and ran to a cupboard. She opened the door and looked to Kurt and Blaine.

"There only room for one here. Quickly."

Before Blaine could say anything Kurt was shoving him into the small cupboard.

"Kurt! No!" He struggled to stay out of it, "You can't do this! KURT!"

Kurt looked at him, hands framing Blaine's face, "Blaine, I NEED you to be safe. I can survive whatever they throw at me b-but you'll d-die if they get you. Please… baby please… for me."

Blaine allowed Kurt to help him into the closet. Once he was situated Kurt turned to leave.

"Kurt!" Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. When they released Kurt closed the door and ran behind a counter.

The guards burst into the room and unleashed a fury. They overturned medicine bottles and instruments. They shot their guns all around hoping to his something. The vials of antibiotics crashed to the floor like raindrops during a showing, shattering and splaying everywhere.

One of the guards with a gun came around the counter and grabbed Kurt dragging him across the floor. They pushed him up against a wall and pointed the gun at his throat.

"I know there's another one of you vermin around here somewhere," he pressed down harder, "where is that piece of filth?"

Kurt just stared at him in spite.

"Fine, we'll find the piece of crap eventually."

He raised his gun to shot.

"NO!" Blaine jumped out of the closet and ran to Kurt. He pushed the gun away as he grabbed onto Kurt. Kurt's eyes went wide and he tried to push Blaine away.

"No, Blaine, you can't do this, Blaine, please, he'll kill us both."

"Nah, I just want him."

_BANG!_ The soldier walked away and slammed the door.

Blaine felt cold as he fell backwards. Kurt caught him before he hit the ground.

"Blaine!" Kurt held onto him crying, "Please Blaine… don't leave me. Not here… not h-here…"

Blaine cough and a little trickle of blood ran down his cheek. "I'm so tired and my chest h-hurts Kurt… it hurts r-real bad Kurt…"

"I know sweetheart… Shh, I know…"

"Kurt… I want… I want to… to…" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and tried to pull him closer.

"Cuddle with m-me…"

Kurt pulled Blaine against his chest. Blaine could hear his firm heartbeat and it gave him peace.

"S-sing p-pleas-se…"

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head, held him close, and began to sing:

_Bist du bei mir, geh ich mit Freuden_

_zum Sterben und zu meiner Ruh._

Blaine was so tired, he just wanted to go to sleep in Kurt's arms.

_Bist du bei mir, geh ich mit Freuden_

_zum Sterben und zu meiner Ruh._

Kurt could feel Blaine slipping away from him. Slipping further into the darkness and there was nothing he could do about it but be there for Blaine as he was taken from him.

_Ach, wie vergnügt wär so mein Ende,_

_es drückten deine schönen Hände_

_mir die getreuen Augen zu!_

Blaine kept shivering, his chest really making things hard for him.

_Bist du bei mir, geh ich mit Freuden_

_zum Sterben und zu meiner Ruh._

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you more," Kurt whispered back to him.

Blaine smiled, "Impossible, y-you know I love you most…"

He let the darkness take him listening to Kurt's firm heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke to up to a firm heartbeat.<p>

He was lying on the ground with Kurt, who was holding him to his chest. Kurt was playing with his curls and humming a soothing melody. Blaine stirred and looked up at him.

"Hello woozy," Kurt smiled down at him, "You gave us quite a scare there."

Blaine started sobbing into Kurt's chest.

"Blaine, love, what's the matter?"

"I-I…" he couldn't continue.

"Blaine, did something upset you?"

"I-I had-d a terrible d-dream… They came for u-us… He s-shot me a-and…" more sobs, "Y-you sang to me as I… as I…"

He couldn't continue.

"Shh… sweetheart it's ok. I'm here, I love you, and I'm not going to let them hurt you."

"P-promise?"

"Always."

Blaine nodded a little relieved, but still upset and tense. They held each other for a good thirty minutes. Kurt played with Blaine's hair as he traced patterns on Kurt's arm. After a good thirty minutes Kurt broke the silence.

"I was going to suggest that I head back to the bunkers but seeing as you can't come and you need me, how about I stay."

Blaine kissed Kurt's nose and pulled Kurt against him on the floor. The nurse came over with a pillow and blanket.

"These will help with cold weather."

"Thank you Nurse Leoma," Blaine told her, giving her a week smile.

Blaine lay back down and rested his head on Kurt's chest.

That night, Blaine fell asleep to a firm heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo despite the fact it was a little late you enjoyed it non? Tell me what you think! I love to hear your opinions(:**


	10. Yedid Nefesh

**A/N: Look at me updating faithfully on a Sunday:) I'm getting quicker at writing so things are going well. Hopefully I can get a head start on next week's update because things are going to get super busy for me! Anyway the song Kurt sang to Blaine in the last chapter is called Bist Du Bi Mir and you can listen to it here: http:/ / www. youtube. com/watch?v=PMIQWQ8nlNc It's such a beautiful and sad song. Again in keeping with the period I have another song that (I'm strongly suggesting) you listen too as you read a certain section: http:/ / www. youtube. com/watch?v=8h5u82DcuaQ&feature=related I'll mark the section with a "*****" The Jewish translation for the chapter title is "Beloved of my soul"AND without further ado, CHAPTER 10!:D**

**(Also I don't think I mentioned this but Blaine, Kurt, and any other Glee related material is not in anyway mine! Arella and Nurse Leoma however are(: !)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Yedid Nefesh<p>

As Blaine slowly drifted off in Kurt's arms, Kurt looked up to Nurse Leoma.

"Thank you, so much. For everything," he said looking at her, "you have no idea how much this means to us."

"It least I can do for you and Blaine. You good people, you and Blaine for helping Arella. I help you to pay it forward."

She turned to walk away, but stopped. She looked back to Kurt.

"But please be careful. Blaine is very sick. You should not be too close to him. Tuberculosis spreads through fluids so try to stay away when he sneezes and no kissing. He wouldn't want to make you sick."

Kurt thought about that for a minute. Blaine would never forgive himself if he got Kurt sick. Kurt made a mental note to kiss Blaine only if it was necessary.

"Also, you cannot stay here. You should not even be here now and you must go. I would let you stay but if the guards find you both here, it will be end for all of us. I am sorry and I promise I take good care of Blaine."

"I know you will," Kurt said smiling weakly up at her. He looked down at his sleeping husband in his arms. He could tell by the way he was sleeping that Blaine was exhausted.

"I have room for him behind curtain with Arella. Follow."

He nodded and slowly managed to sit up with Blaine against him. As he rose up, Blaine started squirming in his arms and mumbling something. Kurt shushed him, kissed the top of his head, and moved Blaine so their chests pressed together. He took Blaine's legs and wrapped them around his waist, moving his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him close.

"Hold on, sweetheart," Kurt whispered to Blaine and Blaine's legs tightened around Kurt's waist and he buried his face into Kurt's neck. Kurt shakily started to stand up. He felt a strong handed under his arm, helping him stand with the sleepy Blaine in his arms.

Nurse Leoma smiled as she helped Kurt stand. When he was finally sound on his feet, they began walking across the room. Blaine shivered as the cold air brushed past him as they walked. Kurt got to the curtain and looked behind it.

The little room was fairly dark and had a small window up at the top. Outside the window, you could see the radio factory where Kurt worked. _Oh good,_ Kurt thought sarcastically, smiling to himself, _my little puppy of a husband can watch me from his window_.

The room was warm and dimly lit with a couple of candles. The floor was concrete but there were two little makeshift beds on the floor. They were little piles of hay with burlap sacks on top to shield the sleeper from the coarse hay. Arella was already lying on one.

She was sound asleep breathing quietly, her arms folded protectively around her tummy. She looked better now and he was glad she was doing well.

He moved past her to the back of the little room.

"Alright, sweetheart," Kurt said moving down to kneel next to the pallet, "It's time to lay down now."

Blaine held on tighter to Kurt, burying his face further into his neck, and breathing in, "I dontwanna Kurt… I wannastay with you…"

"I know, baby," Kurt said rubbing is back. It hurt him so much to do this to Blaine but he knew that if it meant keeping him safe and in good hands, then he'd do it.

Kurt tried to put Blaine down but he kept refusing.

"Come on sweetie, you can do this…"

"No…Kurt…"

"Come on baby…"

"No… I want…you… don't want…to…"

"Blaine baby you have to…"

"Kurt please," Blaine whined. Normally, Kurt would have laughed at a whine like that, but not at that whine. Blaine only said two words yet so much pain was laced into it that the sound of it made Kurt's chest hurt.

"Sweetheart, I can't stay," Blaine latched on tighter to him at the sound of that, "They'll find me and take me away for good. Then I can never come back. Please trust me and have courage? I will come visit every day after I leave the factory."

"Promise?" Blaine mumbled sleepily against Kurt's shoulder.

"Promise."

Blaine released his hold on Kurt and lay back onto the pallet. He shivered and Kurt pulled the thin blanket over him. Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's cheek and rubbed a few stray curls from his face. Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's palm and breathed in his scent.

"Sing to me Kurt… please…"

"Of course."

He took Blaine's hand in his and started to sing.

Yedid nefesh av harachaman

Me'shok avdecha el re'tsonecha

Yedid nefesh av harachaman

Me'shok avdecha el re'stonecha

Yedid nefesh av harachaman

Me'shok avdecha el re'stonecha

Yedid nefesh

Av harachaman

Yedid

Nefesh

Kurt looked down at Blaine, who was fast asleep, breathing quietly. Something snapped inside Kurt and he couldn't take it anymore. His feeling began bubbling up inside him. He let out a strangled sob and started to cry. He kissed Blaine's forehead more, buried his face into his ringlet curls, and let his feelings . He held onto Blaine, rubbed his cheeks, and let everything pour out. His tears fell on Blaine's cheeks, but Blaine was too tired to feel them enough to wake up.

"W-hy…" Kurt sobbed. _Why my Blaine? _He thought to himself. _Why my baby? My sweetheart? My everything?_ _Why my kindhearted Blaine who's never done anything wrong. Why not me? Blaine's never done anything and he's always compassionate to everyone. All the good he's done and this is what he gets? What on earth has he done to deserve this? What on earth have we done to deserve any of this? It's not fair!_

After a while, Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and sat up. He gave his hand a final squeeze and got up. His eyes met Arella's tear filled ones.

"Come see…" she said to him.

He walked over to her and kneeled down next to her.

"Blaine is going to be fine, he's a fighter," she whispered. She took his hand in hers, "I'll take care of him for you."

"You take care of yourself as well," Kurt kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. He got up.

"Goodnight Arella."

"Goodnight Kurt."

He stepped out of the room and moved the curtain over the opening to the room, his eyes on Blaine as the curtain fell in front of him.

He thanked Nurse Leoma again and stepped out into the cold. He quickly went back to the barracks and grabbed a bowl of broth on his way to the back of their area. He sat alone on their part of the wooden slats in silence. He hoped they hadn't missed him at work. He lay down and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"UP! GET UP! OUTSIDE EVERYONE NOW!" a harsh voice yelled, "MOVE FASTER!"<p>

Kurt got up to go to work as usual at the radio factory. He looked to his right and to his left only to be reminded that Blaine, and Arella weren't with him. He sighed and jumped down to head to the factory.

As he approached the building he looked over to the little window in Blaine's secret room.

Sure enough as he suspected he saw Blaine's smiling face pressed up against the glass beaming at him. Kurt instantly felt a little better.

"I love you!" Blaine mouthed to him.

Kurt winked back, since he didn't want to give the guards anything to hurt either of them for, and entered the factory.

Work commenced as usual until two guards came to him bench.

"Come with me," the taller one said.

The bigger one grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the back door of the factory. He threw open the door and pushed Kurt down into the snow.

"Just where were you all day yesterday?" he asked him roughly.

"I was at the medical house helping my– " Kurt stated timidly

"And are you hurt?" he interrupted him, "Because if you weren't hurt then you shouldn't have been there!"

"But I was helping– "

"If you weren't hurt you shouldn't of been there!"

"But I–"

He slapped Kurt across the face.

"If you like being at the medical house then you should have a reason to be there!"

One of the soldiers took out a rope and tied Kurt's hands around a nearby light post. The taller solider who had been yelling at Kurt took out his whip and ripped Kurt's shirt off and threw it on the ground beside him. He began whipping Kurt repeatedly.

Kurt started to cry as each lash stung across his back. It hurt so badly and the pain was worse because of the cold.

When the solider finished he kicked Kurt and walked away, leaving Kurt tied to the post in the bitter cold. The snow had stopped and everything was still.

He passed out.

Kurt remained outside the rest of the day, shivering in the cold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :'(**


	11. Coming and Going

**A/N: Hey! So how's Kurt doing after the last chapter? Read to see!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Coming and Going<p>

When he woke up he was at the hospital with Nurse Leoma.

"Blaine! Kurt is awake!" she called.

Before Kurt could even look around he saw Blaine standing over for him.

"Kurt? Baby?"

Blue eyes found hazel and Kurt relaxed at the sight of Blaine.

Blaine pressed kisses to his forehead.

"Hey sweetheart… It's ok… I'm here, I've got you…"

Kurt pulled Blaine down next to him and cried into his shoulder for a while. Eventually when his crying ceased, Blaine asked the question Kurt had been dreading.

"Kurt, baby, what happened?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, looked him right in the eyes, and replied:

"They punished me for making a bad radio."

Kurt broke down but, not because he was upset about it. He broke down because of the belief in Blaine's eyes.

"Oh Kurt… I'm so sorry…"

Blaine held onto Kurt as he cried for a long time. Kurt felt so disgusted with himself. How could he lie to Blaine? His Blaine? His Blaine that would believe any word Kurt said in a heartbeat. Who would swear his life on Kurt's word because Kurt would never ever lie to him.

But Kurt couldn't tell him the truth. He knew the truth would kill him.

Blaine helped Kurt sit up. His back hurt terribly but he knew that showing any sort of pain in front of Blaine would upset him, and in the condition Blaine was in, he did not need to be upset.

"Look at you! You're doing so well Kurt!" Blaine beamed at him as he sat up, "You're getting better already!"

_Oh Blaine…. _He thought.

"You're going to be *yawn* fine…" Blaine trailed off. His eyes were getting heavy.

"Blaine dear, did you get any rest today?" Kurt asked.

"Well, most of the day I was looking out the window for you," he saw the look on Kurt's face, "But I rested… sometimes… like during lunch a little…." again at Kurt's knowing face, "But if I wasn't looking all day I wouldn't have noticed you not coming out of work!" he justified.

"Baby, promise me that you'll rest," he ruffled his curls, smiling, "If you don't rest then you won't get better."

Blaine yawned again, "Ok, I promise."

"And why don't we start now," Kurt said taking Blaine's arm and bringing him to the secret room. Arella was fast asleep.

"But Kurt… I don't want to go to bed…" he yawned yet again.

"You're tired. Bed."

"I'm not tired! Honest!"

"Come on Blaine… bedtime…"

"But… I-I missed you…" Blaine rubbed their noses together.

Kurt took a deep breath, Blaine was killing him right now.

"I missed you too, and I'll see you tomorrow. Now bed!"

"NooooOOOooooOoOo…." he whined like a child.

"Yeeeeees" Kurt replied pushing Blaine against the pallet. Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"Sorry honey, but no!" Blaine laughed.

"Blaine darling…" Kurt began to play with his curls.

"Sorry dearest…." Blaine yawned, eyes growing heavier.

"Come on now love" Kurt smiled, stroking his cheeks.

"You'll never… gemme… to go… sleep sweetheart!" Kurt smirked as Blaine's tiredness caused him to mumble the last few words.

"I love you Blainers"

"I luveyeww Kurtssie…" he slurred before he drifted off to sleep.

Kurt kissed his hot forehead and got up. He walked out of the room and closed the curtain.

"I am glad you finally came," Nurse Leoma said, "He was up early morning and did not sit at all. I try to get him to sit but he refuse. Blaine say, 'I cannot sit down until I see his smile.'"

"That's my Blaine," Kurt sighed, "Always the charmer…"

"Why you not tell Blaine the real reason you did not visit."

Kurt gaped at her.

"I know they do not whip people like that for just making one bad radio."

Kurt looked at her.

"I couldn't tell him. He'd hate himself if he found out that I was whipped for being with him here yesterday."

She nodded, "You are right. Blaine love you with his whole heart. Knowing thing like that would hurt Blaine very much."

"I better get going… I'll be back tomorrow to see him," Kurt turned to leave, "And could you please ask him to lie down more often. I'm worried about him getting better."

"I will. Stay safe Kurt."

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt went to work, winking at Blaine through the secret window before he went inside. After he had finished work, he emerged from the factory.<p>

He looked to Blaine's window to see that he was missing. _Good_ he thought _Nurse Leoma probably got him to take a nap so he will be rested when I come to visit_.

He walked around to the front of the building to see a guard standing in front of the door. Kurt approached the man.

"Halt!" the man said forcefully, "You may not enter! This area is under quarantine!"

Kurt nodded and walked away. It wasn't worth fighting, he'd just get beaten again.

His thoughts were going crazy.

_Quarantine._

_Is something wrong? Did something break out? What about Blaine? Did Blaine catch it? Is Blaine the cause of it? How many people died? _

_Is Blaine dead?_

He felt sick. He went back to the bunkers hoping with all his might that Blaine was ok.

* * *

><p>Kurt walks toward work the next morning. He looks to the window but he doesn't see Blaine.<p>

He shivers.

_He's probably just still asleep_, he told himself. _He's fine._

After work he walked out, ready to see Blaine's smiley face.

But Blaine wasn't there.

Kurt was really starting to get worried now. He ran around to the front of the hospital to see that there was no guard blocking the door. He pushed it open and ran inside.

It seemed like ages as he made it to the Nurse Leoma's care unit in the back. He finally got to the door, pushed it open, and gasped at what he saw.

Blaine was sitting on the floor near the back of the room, cross-legged. His held his hands tightly in his lap and he was slumped over, his eyes downcast and ashamed.

But most of all, Kurt couldn't take his eyes of Blaine's shaved head.

When Blaine looked up and found shock in Kurt's eyes he started to cry. Kurt rushed over to him.

"Oh sweetheart…" Kurt said hugging Blaine to him as Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck.

"L-lice… there were lice and I had to…"

"Shh baby, it's ok…"

"No it's not! I look awful!"

"Honey, it doesn't look that terrible…"

Blaine just kept crying, "I look hideous! I don't even feel human anymore…"

Kurt shushed him, "Don't say things like that Blaine. I think it's quite sexy."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, "Really?"

"Absolutely, plus it's fun to rub your head," Kurt rubbed the tiny bits of hair left on Blaine's head.

Blaine laughed and nuzzled into Kurt's neck.

"Thank you love," he said, "You always find a way to make the best of situations."

"Come on, you need to get to bed."

Kurt helped Blaine up and walked him slowly over to his pallet.

They stayed there and visited with Arella until the sun went down. Arella said goodnight and turned over to go to sleep. Kurt stayed with Blaine and held his hand as they talked.

"So I counted 137 workers in your factory this morning and last week there were only 124 workers. The numbers must be growing becase-"

"Blaine, you need to go to sleep now."

Blaine yawned and leaned up to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"Thank you for loving me no matter how ugly I look."

Kurt smiled down at him, "You'll always be beautiful to me, no matter what."

"Goodnight Kurt, I love you."

"Goodnight Blaine. I love you too." Kurt said stroking where his curls used to be.

He sat there for a long time with Blaine, content just to be there sitting next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't kill me because I took away his curls :( It pained me too. But it was good writing material(: And Glee comes back on in two days! WHOO! :D and then not much longer until November 8th (;**


	12. For Better or Worse

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! It's been waaaaay to long! I'm so busy with school etc and it's stressing me out so bad! I hope this makes up and btdubs things about about to get really really really good:) and how about that episode! KLAINEBOWS EVA WHERE FOR EVA BODY AHHHHH GVKJIBGYKJBNKBHVGF!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: For Better or Worse<p>

Time continued to press on. Kurt would visit Blaine as often as he possibly could. This was normally once a day at best. Some days the guards were nearby and Kurt didn't want to draw attention to himself.

Blaine's hair had started to grow back as well. It wasn't exactly like it was but he wasn't bald. Every time Kurt would visit, he was greeted by a warm hug, his short curls bouncing a little on his head. However, as time went on, the greetings became slower and slower. On some occasions, Kurt would make it to Blaine first. Blaine was slowing going downhill and there was nothing Kurt could do about it.

And it killed him.

One night Kurt walked into the back room.

It was the first time Blaine didn't get up to come see him.

He walked over to the secret room to find Blaine not on his bed, but on Arella's. She was sitting up slightly cross legged and his head was in her lap. She was playing with his curls and singing to him. Kurt could tell however, that while the singing helped a bit, Blaine was in pain. She looked up and smiled sadly at Kurt.

"He's had a really rough day today. He fell about eight times in the last couple of hours. He finally agreed to lay down, only if I sang to him."

_Oh Blaine…_ Kurt thought

"But I'm glad you're here now," she continued, "it will do him some good to see you."

Kurt walked over to her and got on the ground next to Blaine. He kissed Blaine's hot forehead and ran his thumb over his cheek bone. Blaine shifted a little but did not wake.

"Blaine, sweetheart, it's me."

Blaine's eyes flashed open. They were tired and red.

"Kurt…" he said, his face lighting up when he saw Kurt. He put his hand on Kurt's hand that was on his cheek.

"How are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I'm doing a little better, I just need more rest." He coughed.

"That's good," Kurt knew he was most certainly not doing better but he would never tell Blaine that.

"Oh!" Blaine exclaimed sitting up too fast and then falling back. Kurt caught him luckily so he avoided hitting his head on the ground.

"Blaine! Be careful!" Kurt said. He didn't want Blaine to hurt himself. Blaine was caught in a fit of coughs but they eventually went away.

"I have to get… well… you'll see…"

"Here," Kurt offered, "Whatever it is I can get it so you don't hur–"

"No!" Blaine stopped him, "You can't know what it is. In fact," he said grinning, "you have to close your eyes!"

"Blaine I–"

"No, Kurt. Close them."

"Blaine thi–"

"Eyes closed. Now."

Kurt closed his eyes, well… not really. He made sure to peak so that if Blaine fell over again he could catch him. He saw Blaine crawl slowly to his pallet and from under it, he pulled out something wrapped in cloth.

Finally as he neared Kurt he told him that he could open his eyes.

"Happy Birthday Kurt!" He exclaimed, eyes shining.

At first Kurt was confused. Was it his birthday, he didn't remember. He thought about it and sure enough he remember it was. They had almost been in the camp for one third of the year.

"I honestly forgot it was my own birthday!" Kurt laughed, he kissed Blaine's cheek, "Thank you for remembering for me dear."

"Someone had too," Blaine said as he handed him the small package smiling widely. He turned his head and coughed to the side.

Kurt took it in his hand. It was light and rectangular shaped.

He folded back the cloth to reveal a little, white, piano key.

Kurt looked down at the key and then back to Blaine.

"It's from my piano," Blaine explained, "When the soldiers destroyed it I saw this key on the ground. *cough* Ironically it's the high F you love to hit. It reminds me that you can reach anything if you have the nerve to and you can overcome *cough cough* any obstacle. I kept it in my pocket and now I'm giving it to you… I know it's not much of a birthday present… but incase… *cough* something might happen… to me…" he trailed off.

Kurt was in tears. Blaine pulled Kurt to his chest and Kurt leaned in. He held on to Blaine's shirt and cried. Blaine held him close and rubbed the back of Kurt's head. After Kurt was finished crying he sat up.

"Thank you Blaine," he said, "I needed that."

"Anything for you, my love," Blaine said smiling at him.

Blaine yawned.

"It looks like someone's ready for bed."

"I'm not tired," Blaine countered, coughing again.

"Blaine, you really need your rest."

"But you just go here! I want to talk to you… I miss you…"

Blaine's tone killed Kurt inside.

"Ok, just a little while."

Blaine let out another cough but his eyes brightened.

"But at least lay down."

Blaine nodded and rested his head on Kurt's thigh. Kurt picked up were Arella left off and played with his hair. Kurt's hands felt amazing on Blaine's scalp he wanted to stay there forever.

"How have you been doing Arella?" Kurt asked her.

"I've been doing well," she said smiling, "Saoirse too! She's growing every day; I can feel it."

"How much longer do you have?" Kurt asked.

She smiled, "Nurse Leoma says it could be any day now!"

"That's wonderful! I'm so thankful you're doing well," Kurt smiled at her.

"Well it's all thanks to you and Blaine," she said looking at him and then to Blaine who was in a deep sleep, "poor baby…" she laughed.

"I know… He doesn't get much sleep does he…"

"He really doesn't," Kurt looked up at her as she said this, "He's constantly waiting for you. We try to get him to lay down but he never does. Recently it's been very hard so he's been falling asleep. He always falls asleep by the window, watching for you to come out."

Kurt smiled down at him, "That's my Blaine."

He stroked his cheek and Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's right side near his hip.

"Kurt, there's something else too…" he voice lowering, "There are rumors that the Allies are closing in, and the Nazis are getting nervous. They're going to start letting certain people go."

Kurt gasped. A way out.

He could get out.

More importantly, Blaine could get out and get some medicine.

"They are letting the first group go tomorrow during morning assembly tomorrow and–"

She stopped suddenly.

"K-kurt…" he could tell by her voice she was in pain but her face told a different story.

She looked excited and joyous.

Kurt jumped up and ran calling for Nurse Leoma leaving a groggy and confused Blaine behind.

"Wha… Whathappened?" he said blinking blearily.

"Blaine! Saoirse is coming! Saoirse is coming right now!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUNNNNN:)**


	13. Together

**A/N: HEEEEEEEEY! Look I'm not dead! I had exams like crazy this week and I'd been super busy the week before but NOW I'M BACK! and since it's the break hopefully I'll have more time to write. I am so sorry about dropping off the face of the Earth like that! I hope this chapter makes up for it! This is probably one of my favorites and saddest that I have written. It's also the longest chapter:) whoo! Well anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Together<p>

After three hours of screaming, crying, handholding, and a passed out Blaine (Kurt told him to go in the back while Arella was giving birth, but he's too stubborn), Saoirse came into the world at a healthy 7 pounds. Arella couldn't be more proud of her little girl. She had her mother's emerald green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. According to Arella, her father was a blonde.

Kurt and Arella were playing with the baby when Nurse Leoma walked up.

"Kurt I need you to bring baby with me. We clean her up for her mother."

Kurt nodded and took Saoirse from Arella.

Arella looked over to Blaine who was asleep on his pallet, "I'll go keep an eye on Blaine."

Kurt thanked her and followed Nurse Leoma.

As they were cleaning Saoirse, Nurse Leoma brought up a big topic for Kurt.

"I over hear what Arella told you. What happen if you get called?"

"I won't. I just can't be called."

* * *

><p>Kurt was waiting in the ranks as an officer came over the speaker. He announced what Arella had heard; prisoners would be let go. He started to read numbers.<p>

Kurt hoped he wasn't picked.

"…29409, 30487, 31948…" he read out.

_Please, please, please don't call my name!_ Kurt hoped.

"…31994, 32478, 32890…"

_Please, please, call Blaine's! He needs to get out of here and get help._

"…_32948, 32576, 32790…"_

_Please, please, please!_

"…_33790…"_

Kurt's heart sank. He'd have less than 30 minutes to say goodbye.

As soon as they were dismissed he went to the hospital.

* * *

><p>He walked into the room face blank.<p>

"I was chosen…"

She came up to him and hugged him.

"What will you do now?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Kurt said, contemplating his answer, "I know if I were called Blaine would want me to go free… but I… I just can't leave him... not here…"

Nurse Leoma nodded.

"It be easier if I say two people escape, yes? You and another escape."

"Who?" Kurt asked, "There's no way I could sneek someone out!"

Nurse Leoma looked down at little Saoirse who, when Kurt walked in, was about to be changed.

"Saoirse?" Kurt asked surprised.

"You can smuggle her out. Get her to safety. It not safe here. You can save her."

Kurt contemplated this. _If I could get Saoirse out she'd have a sure chance. I could take care of her while Arella looks after Blaine. Then he could get help to come back in and rescue Blaine. He could get Blaine to some doctors. They could get out alive. Blaine* could get out alive._

"I'll do it."

"Wonderful! First, Kurt must talk to Arella and Blaine now. Blaine miss you very much."

After Kurt was finished speaking with Nurse Leoma, he went over to Arella who was still looking after Blaine for Kurt. Blaine was lying on his pallet, whimpering into the straw and breathing shallow.

"Oh thank goodness," Arella breathed out, "I couldn't do anything to get him to calm down."

"It's fine Arella, Nurse Leoma needs you help." Arella nodded and left to help.

Kurt stooped down next to him and stroked his forehead, "Shhh… It's ok sweetheart… I'm here… I've got you…"

Blaine started to calm down, nuzzling into Kurt's hand. Kurt was amazed at how Blaine was dealing with being sick. He was so thin he looked like he could break at any point. His hair was tousled and he had dark circles under his eyes.

His face was normally blood stained recently because he had been coughing up blood.

_He should be the one getting out of here, not me._

Blaine's eyes flicker open and light up immediately when he sees it's Kurt. He smiled up at Kurt with tired eyes.

"*cough* K-kurt!"

Kurt held his hand to Blaine's check and stroked Blaine's cheekbone. Blaine closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Better *cough* better that you're here," Blaine said, not even opening his eyes and nuzzling further into Kurt's palm, "I'm always *cough cough* better when you're here."

Kurt started tearing up. _I have to leave to save Blaine but leaving him is going to kill him. I hate myself. Why did I have to get chosen. Blaine doesn't deserve this. He's so special and I'm weak… Blaine's the strong one. I'm a coward… Blaine's the brave one. I'm… I'm worthless._

Blaine noticed Kurt crying. He shakily raised his hand and pushed Kurt's bangs back.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

He didn't have to ask twice. Kurt threw himself on Blaine and sobbed into his chest. Slowly, because he was so weak, Blaine managed to lift his hand onto Kurt's back and rub the back of his neck.

_My poor angel._ Blaine thought. _My poor angel…_

"Please, Kurt. Honey tell me what's wrong?"

"I was ch-chosen…"

"Chosen?"

"Chosen to leave. They are losing the war so they're setting some prisoners free. My number got c-called… I'm going to sneak Saoirse out for Arella too… B-but I-I… I-I" he took a deep breath, feeling the tears prickle his eyes, "I can't leave you, Blaine… not here… not here…"

Blaine had grown stiff. Kurt could feel his heart rate quicken. _I can't believe I'm doing this to him, leaving him here… abandoning him… abandoning him in this hell"_

"You have to *cough* go."

"What? Blaine, no I-"

"Kurt-"

"Blaine I can't-"

"Stop."

The final word was firm, but not rude or angry.

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands and Kurt rested one of his hands on top of Blaine's, "Kurt, you are *cough* going to take Saoirse and get out of here…"

Kurt began to shake his head, tears falling more now.

"Kurt, baby, listen to me; Please go. *cough* I n-need you to go… Go f-for me. You'll be safe. If it was me chosen wouldn't you want me to go."

_Yes_

As if Blaine read his mind he replied, "Exactly, do that for me… *cough* j-just in case…"

"Blaine don't talk like that," Kurt stopped him, "I'm going to get of here and get help."

"Kurt… I'm… I'm so *cough* tired… I'm so tired of the pain… It could all go away…"

Kurt was crying hard now.

"B-Blaine, p-please don't say… don't say things… Blaine!"

Kurt held Blaine against his chest and cradled him close. They just sat there, held each other and cried, no knowing whether this would be the last time they'd ever hold each other.

When they had calmed down Kurt said, "Blaine, I'll go if you promise me something."

"Anything."

"Wait for me and don't give up. I want to see your smiley face when I come back to get you."

Blaine smiled up at him, "*cough* Fine."

Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine, but Blaine stopped him.

"Kurt, you can't *cough* the tuberculosis…"

"Shut up and kiss me, Blaine."

Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's. It felt so good. It had been months since the last time they kissed and they need it desperately. Blaine's lips had a slight taste of blood on them, but other than that Blaine tasted warm and rich. Blaine sighed, his hand fisting in Kurt's hair, his tongue asking for entrance. Kurt obliged and they kissed until they had to breathe again.

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's and kissed his nose.

"I'll *cough* miss my angel," Blaine said sadly.

"I will always be with you."

"Sing Edelweiss for me?"

"Everytime."

At the end of the song Blaine whispered, "*cough*I love you…"

"I love you too, sweetheart," Kurt whispered back playing with his curls.

Blaine smiled weakly and closed his eyes.

"I'll see you soon my love," Kurt tucked him in, kissed his forehead, and left the secret room.

* * *

><p>When he went into the room Saoirse was asleep.<p>

"We're going to tie her to you and put a big coat on you," Arella told him, "She's been given a sedative so she'll remain quiet. It should wear off in about 24 hours."

They had Kurt hold Saoirse to his chest and wrapped the long cloth sheet around Kurt. When Saoirse was safely secure, Arella leaned down to kiss her head.

"Take care of my baby…"

"I will."

Arella kissed Kurt's cheek.

"I'll see you when you get back Kurt."

Nurse Leoma walked Kurt to the door.

"Be safe Kurt"

"I will! Thank you so much for everything," he said.

He turned to walk way.

"And Kurt!" he turned back around.

"Come back, for Blaine and Arella… please… please come back."

"I will, and that's a promise."

Kurt turned and continued to walk towards the gates. He walked in between rows of guards, one of which checked his number, and finally out of the gate.

It felt exhilarating. He was free. _Free._

He walked down the fence to where Blaine's window faced the road.

He looked in to see Arella holding Blaine up to the window. Blaine broke into a smile when he saw Kurt and tried to wave at him.

Kurt check around him, and seeing that he was safe, pulled back his flap to show a sedated Saoirse.

He could see Arella happiness as she kissed Blaine's temple and started babbling to him.

Kurt could see Blaine looking at him though. He could see that look that was uniquely Blaine. The look that said that Blaine couldn't have been happier to have Kurt free. That Blaine felt better knowing he was safe. That knowing Kurt was safe was enough for Blaine because Kurt was Blaine's world.

Blaine was Kurt's. And Kurt knew that he'd be back and he knew that Blaine would be waiting for him.

They blew each other kisses and mouthed "I love you"s.

Kurt turned around, holding Saoirse close, and started to head home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So hopefully that made up for it? Next chapter: Rachel, Fin, and Puck? Katie Beth? Enzo and Francois? Some of your questions (that I've been purposefully avoiding because I don't want to spoil anything) will be answered!**


	14. Family

**AN: Hello! I'm not dead! I am soooooooooooooooooooooo extremely sorry that I died for 8 months: but I'M BACK! I just got incredibly busy with life and one day I checked my email and .001 sent me a really really sweet review and I had to go back to the story and read it again. After reading it I realized that I needed to finish it. So here we go, I'm going to finish this story, but not in this chapter! There will be more to come:) I promise! Whether it takes me the rest of my life, I'll finish it!**

**So without further ado: Chapter 14!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Family<p>

The woods were cold and laced in snow as Kurt continued to trek on.

According to what the guards had to him, four miles from the camp was a little village. It was getting dark so Kurt knew he had to move fast so he could get there before nightfall. He knew he had about an hour of light left.

His feet sunk into the snow and his toes felt as frigid as ever. His shoes had holes in them from all the time at the camp, and the light clothing he had was not helping either.

He wrapped Saoirse tighter to him under his coat and continued to press on.

Saoirse stayed sedated for a little while longer. At one point she woke and made a noise but then promptly feel back asleep against Kurt's chest.

The more the sun set the more the winter chill brewed in the air.

Kurt's chest and throat hurt from breathing in the cold air and so much physical strain. He could see in the distance some lights.

_The village. I'm almost there._ He thought to himself.

He pressed on and soon he was nearing the small town.

He walked throughout the streets knocking on doors. Some people wouldn't answer, but when those who did came to the door saw Kurt, in his ratty clothes, mussed hair, and pink triangle, quickly shut the door or made an excuse to go.

"I don't want any of your kind in my house!"

"Why don't you go back to camp!"

"Get out of here! You're polluting our village!"

Kurt walked towards a group of men standing around a trash can with fire in it. When he tried to get closer they pushed him away.

"Get out of here, no room," one of them sneered.

"Please," Kurt begged, "I have a baby with me and she's cold…"

"Then she can go rot with you in the woods!" and he took a step towards Kurt.

Kurt backed away quickly and walked off.

He walked over to a house and sat in the snow next to a wood pile and a plant on the side of the house. He held Saoirse to his chest, leaned his head up against the wall, and cried.

_I can't believe how hateful and awful people can be. I guess the world doesn't have the need for compassion anymore._

He sat in the snow until eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine was lying on the straw mat wheezing heavily.<p>

Arella was holding his head in her lap, tears falling down her cheeks.

Nurse Leoma was doing everything she could to save Blaine.

"Blaine, you must take this now. It help you get better," she begged.

"No."

"Blaine, please listen to Nurse Leoma. She's only trying–"

"No."

"Blaine, just because Kur–"

"Because what!" Blaine looked at Arella angrily, "Because Kurt *cough* got out, saved himself, and *cough* l-left me here to die in this *cough*hell hole? If that's what Kurt wants *cough* t-then that's what h-he'll get!"

Kurt's eyes snapped open. He sat up in bed, his heart pounding in his chest. _It was just a dream, Blaine's fine, he's fine… _He wiped his eyes with the sheets.

_Bed… sheets… wait…_

Kurt looked around; he was inside a house and there was a fireplace lit. On the other side of the room he saw little Saoirse, snuggled in a blanket in a basket. Kurt was wearing warm and nice clothing and he felt much better.

There was a knock on the door.

A tall man with blonde hair entered the room. He was carrying a tray with a steaming bowl on it and some bread. He smiled when he noticed Kurt was awake.

"Well, sir, good to know you're up! How are you feeling?"

"F-fine… Who are you and h-how did-d you find me?" Kurt asked.

"My name's Anton," he said with a smile, "and I found you outside. I can't have you sleeping outside so I brought you in here."

"Thank you…" Kurt said in a whisper, _At least there is some kindness left in the world, _he thought.

"I brought some soup for you," he said with a grin, "hopefully this helps."

Kurt took the bowl from him and began shoveling it down his throat. It was hot, even burning a little, but it felt good. It felt good to feel the burn. It felt good to feel again.

"I'll go check on the baby," he said, and walked over to Saoirse.

Kurt continued to shovel down the food. He never wanted to feel hungry again. And then it hit him.

_Blaine._

_Blaine is in the cold on a straw mat with nothing but stale bread and occasional broth. And here I am eating like a pig while he starves. While he wastes away._

As Kurt started to cry, Anton took notice.

He walked over to Kurt and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," he said stooping down near Kurt, "Hey don't cry. What's wrong?"

_I can't tell him, _Kurt thinks, _he'll throw us out. I can't tell him._

Kurt just looked down and shook his head, tears still falling.

"Hold on one second…" he walks out of the room and followed by a tall man with brown hair.

"What's wrong? Is he hurt?" the brunette asked, "Did you upset him Anton?"

"I didn't do anything, Angus, I swear!" Anton replied, "He just woke up."

Another man walked in with curly red hair and sparkling green eyes.

"What's the matter? Our guest was sleeping so well!" he walked over to Kurt and looked at him.

"My name is Renny. How are you feeling?"

Kurt stared at him.

_No. Way._

"Renny…" Kurt started, "Do you have a sister name Arella?"

At the sound of her name you could hear a pin drop in the room.

Renny's eyes began to water, "My Arella? How do you know her?"

Kurt told them about how kind she was to him at the camp and how she did so much to help care for Blaine while Kurt wasn't able to.

"I brought her baby with me; I was able to sneak her out. Her name is Saoirse."

Anton was very quiet. He got up and walked over to Saoirse and picked her up. She stirred a little in his sleep but nuzzled close to his chest.

"I'm such a horrible person…" Anton whispered.

"Oh Anton, you couldn't help it," Renny consoled him, "You didn't know what you were–"

"YES I DID!" Anton shouted, "I let them brainwash me! I let them make me believe they were right! I'm so stupid…"

"It's ok Anton," Angus said, "She'll get out and you can have a family again."

* * *

><p>Now healed Kurt decided that he should return home.<p>

The train ride on the way home was extremely different from the train ride away from home.

On the way there he sat in a box car, without food or water, little breathing room, no bathroom, and no light or windows. Most importantly, on the way there he had Blaine.

On the way home he sat in a seat, tons of available food and water, plenty of space, a bathroom, and lots of lights and huge windows. Much to his dismay, on the way home he didn't have Blaine.

You would think that he would have been so tired on the walk home but he wasn't. As soon as the train came into the station the idea of a "walk home" was thrown out the window and it soon became a race home. He had to see if Rachel, Finn, and Puck were alright.

In no time, he was soon at the door that was closed and locked. He knocked on it and when no one answered he got the spare key from behind the house number on the door and opened it.

It was still and silent inside. The air was thick and Kurt could see that not much had happened. There was a lot of mess everywhere and Blaine's piano was still dilapidated and destroyed. However, it did look cleaner. He heard a rustle in the corner and whipped around to see what it was.

A body slammed into him and knocked him to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: dun dun DUHHHHH!<strong>


	15. An Unlikely Hero

**A/N: I. AM. SO. SORRY! I have been gone for way too long! For those of you still here thank you so much for being dedicated to this story. Forget with this story is about? Have no fear! Inside this chapter (extremely conveniently I recounted almost the entire plot line so you (and I) can catch up without having to go back and read the whole thing. Now that I've kept you waiting long enough, I give you Chapter 15!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: An Unlikely Hero<p>

In no time, he was soon at the door that was closed and locked. He knocked on it and when no one answered he got the spare key from behind the house number on the door and opened it.

It was still and silent inside. The air was thick and Kurt could see that not much had happened. There was a lot of mess everywhere and Blaine's piano was still dilapidated and destroyed. However, it did look cleaner. He heard a rustle in the corner and whipped around to see what it was.

A body slammed into him and knocked him to the ground.

"Kurt!"

"Rachel!"

The two hugged for what seemed like eternity. He couldn't have been more relieved.

_Safe… They're Safe…_

_It was all worth it. Everything. All the pain and suffering. They're safe. They're safe and I am so happy to see them!_

"Rachel! I'm so happy to see you!" Kurt squealed as he clutched to her tightly. Finn and Puck finally, after trying to keep Rachel quiet, thinking Kurt was a soldier, came downstairs to join the happy reunion.

The two talked about everything and caught up on the time they spent apart from each other.

And then came the question Kurt was dreading,

"Where's Blaine?"

Finn caught Kurt who could no longer stand from exhaustion, both mentally and physically. Somehow, being home, in their house, in _his _house with _his_ things and _his_ piano made things very real. Real and heartbreaking.

Kurt told them the whole story. He told them about the train ride and how Blaine had given up his space on the floor so a woman and her child could get some rest. He told them of the ten men who died, and how the last one with curly black hair had to watch his murderer load his gun before his life was taken. He told them of the first night sleeping on the wooden slats in the barrack and how Blaine held onto him the entire night even though he wasn't allowed to. Their work assignments and how he was separated from Blaine but he met Arella.

He told them about Arella, her baby to be Saorsie, her brother Renny and his husband Angus, and her Nazi husband. He told them how he watched Blaine deteriorate physically but never mentally. He told them how Blaine tried to help an old man in the gravel pits and held him as he slipped away into the darkness. He told them of how he screamed "Happy Christmas" that night to cheer Blaine up. The night they brought Arella to the medical ward with contractions and met Nurse Leoma helped Arella with her false alarm. He told them of how the next morning she diagnosed Blaine with Tuberculosis. He told them how Blaine passed out and awoke crying because of a nightmare. How he hid Blaine and Arella to a secret room with a tiny window in back of Nurse Leoma's room and sang Blaine to sleep. How he cried himself to sleep alone in the barrack that night.

He told them how the soldiers brutally interrogated him that day about his visit to the medical ward with Blaine and beat him. How he lied to Blaine and told him it was because he made a bad radio so Blaine wouldn't be angry with himself. He told them of the day Nurse Leoma had to shave Blaine's beautiful curls because of a lice breakout. The night How Blaine watched him from his little window in the secret room and mouthed "I love you" every day. He told them of the day that Blaine didn't. He told them of the times when Blaine would meet him at the door. He told them of the times that Blaine couldn't even wake up to see him.

He told them of how Blaine had saved Kurt's favorite high F from his piano and gave it to him for his birthday. He told them of the day Saorsie was born. He told them of the day he found out that prisoners may be getting released soon. How his number was called and Blaine made him leave. How he made Blaine promise to not give up. He told them about the last time he kissed Blaine and the last time he sang him to sleep. He told them of how he snuck Saorsie out with him and waved to Blaine looking through his window trying to wave his weak hand, being held up by Arella because he could no longer stand on his own. He told them of the last time Blaine mouthed "I love you" to him.

He told them of how he trekked through the woods to find a village of people that wouldn't let him stay with them. How he fell asleep in the snow that night. How he woke up in a warm bed to find Anton, Arella's husband, and Angus, and Renny. He told them how they healed him and how he rode home in a box car, alone this time.

"And then I came here to find you." He finished.

They held him the entire time until he was done. Suddenly, Kurt remembered Katie Beth.

"Where's Katie Beth!"

"She's safe!" Puck assured him when he saw the look on Kurt's face, "Cooper is hiding her."

"COOPER! YOU GAVE HER TO COOPER ANDERSON?!"

Kurt was furious. _Cooper?! Blaine's traitor of a brother?!_

Blaine comes from a very prominent family in Italy. A very prominent Nazi family. If Blaine being gay didn't make his father angry enough, Blaine's rejection of the Nazi Party sent him over the edge. However, Blaine's older brother, Cooper, was a Nazi fanatic and left young to persecute others, including people like Blaine. That's when Blaine ran away from home. That's when Blaine moved to Austria and met Kurt.

"Kurt!" Finn yelled to hush him, "Cooper's good now!"

Kurt gave him a look.

"I'm serious! He was actually pretending to be a Nazi the entire time. He just need to get enough money to get out of Italy. He's been living in Switzerland and secretly corresponding with one of the other incognito Nazi officers to keep in touch with you too. The officer told him everything: About Francois and Enzo, about how you took in Katie Beth, and of how you were both arrested. As soon as he got word that Katie Beth was left here alone, he came to get her to bring her to Switzerland and to promise us that he would continue to help us hide. In fact, he should be coming over tomorrow and bringing Katie Beth to visit. You can tell him to stay with us now."

"As soon as he heard which camp you were stationed in he had one of the Nazi officers send a nurse named Leoma Schmitz from Hersbruck to keep an eye out for you two."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SURPRISE! Cooper Anderson makes his debut! Any thoughts on Cooper. Crazy plot twist huh? Let me know if you have an comments or suggestions:) Just type a review right below here and let me know! Thank you for still being alive to listen to my story and I will try not to let this happen again!**


	16. Endings

**A/N: Hello friends! So I am soooooo sorry I have dropped off the face of the earth for two months! I know this is a random update but I recently got time to write and so I just had to:) I also was looking over another story that I wrote that I might also post if I have time? Thoughts? Anyway, I've fleshed out the entire plot from here on out and it's so good you're going to love it! Ok, I've kept you waiting long enough! Here's Chapter 16: Endings...**

**Also! I should warn you! This chapter may be a little disturbing because of some of the things said! It's rated M for a reason!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Endings<p>

"As soon as he heard which camp you were stationed in he had one of the Nazi officers send a nurse named Leoma Schmitz from Hersbruck to keep an eye out for you two."

Kurt gasped, "He sent Nurse Leoma to help us? He's the reason we're alive!"

"So when he comes can you please not murder him?" Rachel said.

"Murder him? I might have to refrain from hugging him to death! Blaine is going to be so excited when he–"

Kurt couldn't stop… the tears were already pouring out over his eyes.

"Oh God, Rachel, I've really done it! This is all my fault…"

"Kurt, baby," Rachel soothed, "Nothings your fault, sweetie"

"But it is! I–"

"Kurt this is ridiculous…"

"Rachel, listen to me, I–"

"Rachel's right," Finn piped in "You're not at fault"

"I agree" Puck said.

"But you don't understand–" Kurt tried.

"Honestly, you're just being hard on yourself, K–"

"NO! Will you LISTEN TO ME!" Kurt screamed.

Everyone fell silent.

"It's all my fault! I had the chance to get out and instead of staying with Blaine I took it. I was so selfish. I LEFT HIM THERE. I left him there to die in that hell! Blaine is dying! Don't you get it?! He's dying and I've as good as killed him! All he ever did for me was keep me safe, do all the hard work for me, give his meals up for me, dry my tears when I cried, cheered me up when I felt hopeless, waited at the window for me when he could barely stand, me, me, ME! And the one time when he needed me to be there for him I left him! I left him there in that hell! I left him… I left him…"

Kurt was exhausted from all the yelling. He slumped to the ground and Finn caught him and held onto him as his screams turned into sobs.

When Kurt had calmed down enough, he scooped him up and carried him to a guest bedroom. He knew it'd be too much for Kurt to try and get sleep in he and Blaine's room.

Finn tucked Kurt into bed and before he turned off the light he could hear Kurt mumbling to himself in his sleep.

"I left him… I left him…"

* * *

><p>"Beschleunigt! Faster! Keep in line! Halten Sie in line!"<p>

Blaine was trying, he really was, but it was so hard to breathe. The air was hot and thick with smoke and ash. Human ash from the fires ahead.

The snow was so cold on his bare feet and it made him think of Kurt in the woods the day he left.

He wondered if maybe he got home safely. Did he make it back to find Rachel, Finn, and Puck alive or dead? What had become of Katie Beth and Saorsie?

"Schnell Abschaum! Quickly scum! Die Amerikaner werden bald hier sein. The Americans will be here soon and what a wonderful present your ashes will be!"

Blaine looked up to see Arella in a different line from him. He gave her a kind glance, she looked so scared. She nodded back to him, tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me, miss," a German soldier said grabbing her arm, "Your beautiful body seems quite a waste to these fires, why not one more go before you're thrown in." He pulled her out of line, trying to steal a kiss.

_Forgive me, Kurt_ was all he could think before he found himself rushing towards to solider.

"Get away from her!" he yelled and with all his strength socked the guard so hard that he was sent backwards into the snow. He rushed to Arella taking her face in his hands.

"Are you ok?" he asked, hazel eyes blazing.

"Thank you so much" she hugged him tightly, running her hand through his unruly curls.

This was short lived however when he was ripped from her arms.

"That is enough! Men, take this bitch to pit immediately. As for this bastard, why don't you take him around back and teach him to respect his superiors."

"NO! AREALLA!"

"BLAINE!"

As Blaine was dragged away from her, all he could think of was Arella's beautiful red locks becoming one with the red flames that would engulf. He knew she was gone.

Blaine was dragged to a group of five to seven men.

"What do we have here?" one of the men asked.

"A no good faggot, sir!" another jeered, poking the pink triangle with the stick he was holding.

"What fun!" another shouted as he used the iron pipe in his hand to whack Blaine on the back.

Another kicked him in the ribs while another used a whip to cut into his back. They kicked and hit him mercilessly for what seemed like forever. Each blow dented into him further. Each cut dug into him deeper and deeper. Every jeer or slur shredded his heart to the point that he lost all will to live.

The only thing that kept in conscious was the thought of his beautiful, beautiful Kurt. Not the Kurt he had last seen leaving the camp, the Kurt from a happier time. Smiling, laughing, Kurt. Perfect brown hair, stunning blue eyes. The voice of and angel and wit that could kill. The last thing to see at night and the first to see in the morning. The laughter to laugh with and the tears to cry with. The arms to hold and the one to hold. Everything. Kurt.

Kurt.

"That's enough, I'm getting tired of this and we don't want to beat him all the way to death" one of them said, "I want to let him suffer a little before he croaks."

They leave Blaine to lie dying in the snow.

Blaine lies there for seven more hours, shivering in the cold. The pain is gone now, mostly numbed by the snow around him which is now red with blood.

When he closes his eyes he is smiling. He knows in his head that somewhere his Kurt is safe and warm.

He whispers one final thing before he lets the darkness take him.

"I love y-you… K-kurt"

* * *

><p>"BLAINE!"<p>

Kurt sits up straight in bed. That was no dream. That was real. It felt so real that it must be true. His Blaine was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't kill me! I promise things will work out for the best, even if it doesn't seem like it! I'll be sure to update soon I promise! For now I hope this was good! Let me know what you thought!**


	17. Finding Peace

**A/N: Well this is awkward! It's been almost an entire year since I have updated this story and I bet many of you figured I abandoned it completely. Truth is, I'm having the opposite of writers block.. I've been having so many possible ways to wrap up the story and I'm having a hard time finding the best one. I think I may have managed to wrap up my loose ends in a way that hopefully leaves you satisfied:) However, this is not the end! I plan to hopefully finish this story soon so that you will know how this tale ends. Without further ado, here is the 17th chapter of Hiding. All warnings/disclaimers about my historical accuracies are still in effect, Klaine and various characters from Glee are not mine (sight) but the others are! K thanks and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Finding Peace<p>

Kurt awoke the next morning, face sticking to the pillow. His head was throbbing and he was achy all over. He slowly sat up and looked around the room.

He felt completely numb as he looked around _their_ room. He looked at the drawer were Blaine kept his bowties. He saw Blaine's hair gel, left open on the dresser; the comb he used to get his hair perfect. His robe hung on the hook, peeking out the bathroom through the slightly open door. However, he couldn't look at Blaine's pillow laying empty next to him.

The door opened and in stepped a dark haired, tan man.

Kurt started to cry. It was Cooper, but he had mistaken him for Blaine.

Cooper seemed to catch this and awkwardly stood there, not wanting to upset Kurt any further, but soon it was apparent that no matter how Kurt felt about Cooper in the past, he really needed to be held.

Cooper sat down on the bed and Kurt latched onto him, letting the tears flow freely. They sat there for the longest time until Kurt fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>The next time Kurt woke up Cooper was sitting by the bed in a chair. He noticed Kurt woke up and took Kurt's hand.<p>

"I know I'm not who you want to see right now but–" he began.

"No," Kurt stopped him, "I'm glad you're here and that you're finally on our side."

"I was always on your side," he said, "As I always will be. Blaine asked me to take care of you if anything ever happened to him. I just didn't think it would be this soon…"

"There's still hope!" Kurt said, trying to fight the memory of the dream from his mind.

"Cooper? What is it?" he asked when he noticed when Cooper's demeanor changed.

"Kurt… the Americans got to the camp"

"Well that's great then –"

"Kurt," Cooper stopped him, "They made it to the camp but it's nothing but ashes. There's nothing left at all. The entire camp has been burned to the ground and covered in snow."

Kurt spent the next hour in tears, sobbing, screaming for Blaine.

His worst nightmares had become a reality.

Cooper held onto him the entire time until he eventually fell back asleep out of exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>3 months later<strong>

Losing someone isn't easy.

First, there's the initial shock. The disbelief. The anger.

Eventually you reach a point of acceptance. You have your good and bad days but some how, you persist.

Today, for Kurt, was one of the rare good days.

The war was officially over now so he and Rachel decided to take Katie Beth and Saoirse out for a day on the town. Katie Beth had been dealing with her own struggles as well. François and Enzo both had been found dead about a month after he heard the news about Blaine. Kurt knew it would be best to get her out of the house.

He was equally if not more distraught for Saoirse. The poor little girl would never know the strong and beautiful mother she had. He promised her that he would raise her to be just like her mother. She would also never know her father. As soon as Anton found out where Arella was, word had it that he tried to sneak into the camp to rescue her but the guards shot him dead on sight. His efforts were in vain however because the next day the guards murdered everyone in the camp, and she never knew of his valiant efforts.

Sometimes Kurt would just sit in wonder at how the world could be so full of such terrible things.

But then he looked at the way Katie Beth and Rachel were throwing snowballs at each other in the street and the little gurgles that Saorise was making as she smiles up at him from his arms.

He thought of the way that before bed every night, Katie Beth made a point to kiss Saorise on the head and tell her how much her "big sissy" loved her.

He knew now that amidst all the terrible, it was the shining moments of happiness that would shine brighter than any horrible darkness.

Eventually, Katie Beth got too cold (and wet because of the snowball war) that they decided to head home.

As the rounded the corner to the house, Kurt saw something on his door step.

It was a man.

"Oh Kurt," Rachel sighed, "it seems there's a homeless man lying on the doorstep… let's go around back just in case he's dangerous."

Kurt felt for the poor man, but he agreed and they went around back.

However, a few minutes passed and Kurt's curiosity was getting the best of him. He decided to take a look at the man through the peep hole.

From the little of what he could see, the man was wearing a hospital gown.

_He must be freezing, maybe I should let him in, unless he's crazy, that hair sure looks like the hair of a mad man! Unruly, black curls…_

Kinda like Blaine.

Kurt immediately started to tear up. He ran away from the door into his room. How dare this man remind him of Blaine. He had just spent the past 3 months building his courage and suddenly all of it was thrown out the window…

Suddenly, as if his brain clicked on, he realized what an idiot he was.

The man was no man.

That man is Blaine!

Blaine is alive, somehow!

He ran down the starts faster than he had ever in his life and threw open the door and fell to the ground.

He looked at the man's face.

It was Blaine!

He lifted Blaine to his chest and began to cry. Rachel rushed to the door and just stood in disbelief. Kurt continued to hold Blaine, never ever wanting to let go again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blaine's alive?! Say waaaat?!:) I couldn't kill Blainey! How is he alive? Is he hurt? Where has he been for 3 months? Where's Arella? Is Anton alive too? How will Blaine react to Cooper? When will this lazy author update next? Stay tuned!;)**


End file.
